Albus Potter and the Hidden Child
by Vine Wormwood
Summary: Albus Potter investigates a mystery involving Scorpius Malfoy and a relic of the Goblin War that could destroy the Wizarding World forever.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The Squib

Scorpius Malfoy had been a disappointment to his father from day one. He did not share in the Malfoy tendency toward quick wittedness and he was not clever or manipulative. He was clumsy and frequently failed to be picked when playing sports at the muggle school that he attended. Scorpius was unpopular and friendless despite the influence of his family and the expensive toys his father bought to entice other children to play with him. He was also aloof and tended to be more interested in art than in any other subject. He dearly loved animals especially the scraggly one-eared tom cat that he had found during the downpour that had washed away many of the great gardens that surrounded Malfoy manor. He had named the cat Puddles and as he had no other friends he spent most of his time outside sketching with the raggedy cat lounging at his side flicking its L-shaped tail.

It was not that his father did not love him. On the contrary Draco tried very hard to help his son reach his potential as he put it but Scorpius found he simply could not match up to the ideas his father had about what a Malfoy should be. Despite all these odd quirks of personality Scorpius felt his father would have been proud of him if it had not been for his single biggest flaw. This was the one sin that could not be overlooked especially in an old pure-blood family like the Malfoys and was unfortunately for him it was the one trait that Scorpius could do nothing to control. It was a situation that the Malfoys could not buy their way out of. Scorpius, the latest and last heir of the prestigious and ancient house of Malfoy was a squib.

Both his father and mother had suspected that the boy held little magical talent from a very young age. The boy had none of the random explosions of power that are characteristics of young witches and wizards. When he had fallen off the kitchen cabinets at the age of two after climbing up them to reach a tin of biscuits he had cracked his skull rather than being cushioned by some latent magical energy. Even the healers at St. Mungo's had bitten their lips to keep themselves from asking his worried parents if it was possible that the boy had not inherited the magic that set his parents apart from their neighbors in the village beyond the Malfoys' rolling lawns and pastures. The stark lack of magic became even more evident as the boy got older and he could not even convince his toy broom to carry him around the room. The thing sat uselessly on the carpet of the play room while Draco's usually pale visage turned slowly to match the red of the Christmas bow that was tied to its handle. When Scorpius had reached and passed by seven without even the slightest sign of magical talent manifesting itself the family, with the exception of Astoria who clung to the hope her son was simply a late bloomer, had silently given up hope that Scorpius would ever be a Wizard.

To be sure of his suspicions and in an attempt to convince Astoria, Draco had had an old family friend who was skilled in detecting magical talent even in children as young as Scorpius in to visit the child. He paced the hallway outside leaving a trail in the thickly plush carpet while he waited for the man to finish the examination. His stomach was knotted with tension as he hoped violently inside his head that the man would not confirm his fears. The interview had lasted only fifteen minutes before the aged wizard emerged.

"Mr. Malfoy," he prefaced with a sympathetic expression scrunching up his eyes and forehead.

Draco shook his head and put up a hand to forestall that news that he knew was coming. His other hand slipped stealthily into his pocket and seized his wand. He drew it as the old man looked down at his feet and lifted his shoulders muttering about how sometimes these things happen. Draco whispered the spell and the old mans eyes grew distant and unfocused. He shook his head as if to clear it and started as if surprised by his surroundings.

"Ah Professor, there you are." Draco smiled as if he had just happened upon the old man wandering the hallways. "My father is waiting for you in his study."

The old man nodded as if this was a likely reason as any that he would find himself wandering the hallways of Malfoy Manor.

"Do you need help finding your way?" Draco suggested in what he hoped was a helpful tone.

"Er, no, Scorpius, I remember where it is."

Draco's mouth twitched as the still confused old man turned and shuffled toward the stairs. He was well aware that these things happened but that did not make accepting the truth of it all any easier. He waited until the grey hair and hunched back were out of sight before he flung open the door to the nursery and stormed inside. His wife, Astoria, was holding tightly to their squirming ten year old son and sobbing fit to burst. The boy looked uncomfortable and fixed his father with pleading eyes.

"Dad," he whined, "she's gone mental."

"Astoria," Draco snapped, "Let the boy go."

Astoria raised a tear streaked face towards Draco and scowled but did as he asked. The boy grabbed his sketch pad and streaked from the room probably to go find the blasted cat.

Draco paced the floor. His mind was racing with possibilities. Perhaps Astoria had been unfaithful and the boy was not his then he could quit them both before the situation sullied his own name. He quickly banished this idea as the boy was the spitting image of himself right down to the twisted sneer he had worn while his mother sobbed. Then again perhaps a false accident could be arranged and the boy could simply cease to exist for all but his family before his eleventh birthday came and he failed to gain admittance into any of the Wizard Schools. No, that would not do as his disappearance might spark another investigation by the Ministry which would be more likely to make his Squib status even more noticeable if it were attached to some sort of scandal. _Think _he told himself. There had to be a way to fix this before the entire Wizarding world discovered that the Malfoy family had produced a squib. Their once honored family reputation was already in the gutter after the business with Voldemort and the War and he was sure that it could not withstand another scandal. Behind him Astoria was still rocking on the low seat as tears streamed steadily down her flushed face.

Slowly an idea started to form in Draco's mind. Perhaps they could fool the Wizarding world into thinking that Scorpius did have the ability to use magic. He racked his brain for ways it could be done. A trick wand sprang to mind but he knew those could only be spelled to emit one or two spells and would not be able to keep up with the rigors of a Wizarding education. He thought about confunding the teachers but dismissed that idea even more rapidly as rubbish. The teachers at Hogwarts were far more talented magically than even he was and he would have to confound each of every student as well if he hoped to continue the ruse. He rubbed his jaw as he thought, growing still in the middle of his pacing routine. He thought about spells and charms but knew far too many families with hidden squib relatives that had searched for years for a way to cure them who had found only further heartache and humiliation. He gazed out the window as he thought. The nursery had a nice view of the town that had grown up below them in the last twenty years, though they were not quite close enough to see the muggles going about their mundane lives. This suited Draco who wanted little to do with muggles. He stared hard at the buildings while his mind ran through a myriad of possibilities. His sharp eyes picked out a flag pole in the distance with what looked like clothes waving from it. The clothes were vividly colored and Draco could make out what looked like a cartoon character on one brightly pink shirt as it whipped around in the wind. Draco vaguely seemed to recall that the large brick building was some kind of orphanage so it was possibly that a child had run the clothes up the pole as a prank.

Suddenly an idea occurred to Draco. A solution started to form in his mind. He started to plan every detail and his mouth pulled into a crooked smile. His breathing increased as each puzzle piece began to fall into place as he ran the scenario through his mind. Even as potential hurdles rose up in his thoughts the answers to them swirled in and replaced them. It was perfect. It was almost like it was meant to be and a ready made solution that had been dropped into his head to make up for the blow that the family had just suffered. A hysterically burble of laughter burst from him as Astoria stopped rocking and stared at him. Her eyebrows drew together in a mixture of concern and confusion. Still laughing he flung himself to his knees in front of her and seized both of her hands in his own as a smile of sheer joy made his face look boyish and younger.

"Astoria," he burst out exuberantly. "I can fix this!"

Astoria looked dubious as Draco started to lay out his plan. Slowly the dubious look faded and a hopeful smile started to replace it. It would take some doing but they were sure that they could make it work.

Chapter Two

Polyjuice and Ponies

Astoria had worked for the Ministry of Magic since she had graduated from Hogwarts nearly eighteen years prior. Her father had managed to procure her a position with the Muggle Liaisons' office. Unlike many pure-blood wizards Astoria did not mind muggles. She often found herself fascinated by how they were able to accomplish so much without the use of magic. Since the uprising during the last Wizarding War Astoria's job had changed quite a bit. The regime that had taken over the ministry during the war had despised both muggles and muggleborns. They had persecuted them mercilessly and driven many from the country. In addition to that that they had destroyed the records of muggleborns and the magics that had detected them which meant that witches and wizards continually had to travel the country investigating reports of unusual occurrences that might be attributed to a child's magical talent awakening. Astoria was one of these witches. Every day she would report for work and receive new reports of unexplained occurrences in and around England. She would then apparate to the location of the unexplained occurrence and attempt to determine whether or not there was burgeoning witch or wizard at fault. More often than not the reports were overblown and the child in question was simply leaving out details that could have explained what happened for fear of being punished but occasionally the reports would actually reveal a muggle born. When a new witch or wizard was discovered Astoria then undertook the arduous task of explaining to the overwrought parents that their child was perfectly normal for a witch or wizard. Parents tended to be harder to convince than the children themselves who were often grateful to find out that they fit in somewhere and were not "freaks". Astoria had grown to loath that word over the years and found her fists balling up every time the children would utter it or positively shaking with anger if it slipped from the mouth of one of the parents. After they were discovered the muggle born witches and wizards would then be registered with the Ministry and monitored until it was time for them to enter school. The system was not quite as easy as the Trace had been but it worked and it had been years since a muggleborn had slipped through the cracks.

Astoria approached her desk and was pleased to see several new files stacked in her inbox. She sat down and began to flick through them as she had every day since Scorpius had been declared a Squib. There was one report of the family dog suddenly sprouting a new head in Surrey while playing in the families garden and another report of an exploding sweet shop in northern London likely due to a muggleborn wizards first bit of uncontrolled magic after being denied said sweets. Neither of these matched what Astoria was looking for. Slightly discouraged from the long search Astoria flipped open the third file and found that a child had had to be rescued from the roof of an orphanage in Wiltshire just down the hill from her house. Hope bubbled up inside her and a tentative smile began to spread across her lips as she delved deeper into the file. It contained a transcript of the frantic call made to the police by the matron of the orphanage.

_Caller insists that the child was running from a group of children who were intent upon stealing the child's toy when suddenly the child disappeared and reappeared on the roof. _

Astoria slipped the file into her purse as her coworker flounced into the office in a mauve dress and heels. The younger woman flopped into the chair in front of Astoria's desk.

"You would not believe the night I had." Sarah started.

Astoria nodded in the appropriate places while Sarah told her about her wild night out at the Wiz, the nightclub that was strictly catered to witches and wizards. Astoria knew of the place though she had never been inside. If a muggle were walking past it they saw an old abandoned warehouse with broken windows and signs warning of various potential hazards. A muggle repelling charm worked to further dissuade younger and braver muggles from exploring the ruins. As soon as they headed toward the building they were overwhelmed with the urge to be sick and headed straight for home murmuring amongst themselves about Carbon Dioxide poisoning.

Sarah finished her story with a laugh and Astoria smiled indulgently at her though she had no idea what the young witch had said to her.

"Well what do we have today?" she asked.

Astoria smiled again and opened the two files on her desk.

"Ooh I think I will take the sweet shop," laughed Sarah as she inclined her head toward the large jar of sweets on her desk that made her a favorite of Scorpius' when he came to visit Astoria.

Astoria nodded in agreement and strode back toward the lift with the two-headed dog file in her hand. As she walked she slid her wand from her sleeve and pointed it at the younger woman. _Accio hair _she thought to herself. Several bleached blonde hairs detached themselves from Sarah's head and flew into Astoria's waiting hand. If Sarah noticed the hairs departure she gave no sign. Astoria had already surmised that the younger woman may have taken some of the numbing potions that were so popular with witches and wizards who liked to overindulge on Fire Whisky but did not like the consequences that followed. Astoria slid her wand back up her sleeve and drew a phial of a thick green potion from her pocket. She popped open the lid and added the hair as she walked to the lift. The potion bubbled and turned the same vivid purple that night clubs tended to favor for their signs. _Fitting, _Astoria thought to herself as she punched the button for the lift and slid into it while the golden grates were still clacking as they parted. She slid the bottle into her pocket and hummed to herself feeling lighter than she had in a long time.

Astoria practically skipped out of the lift as hope bubbled up inside her for the first time in awhile. She turned quickly and disapparated as soon as she reached the end of the wards in the lobby. As the black nothingness she associated with apparating faded she found herself standing beside the muggle orphanage in the morning sunlight which was exactly where she had intended to end up. Despite the fact that the place was likely less than ten years old it gave an impression of neglect that indicated that it was probably poorly funded or the funding it did receive was not being used as it was intended. She quickly drew the potion from her pocket and took a small gulp of the contents. She leaned against the building as the potion took effect and her insides twisted. She watched as her brown tresses curled and began to bleach all the while smiling to herself. As the potion reached its pinnacle Astoria removed her robes and stowed them in her purse. They easily slid inside the small black bag that Astoria favored but then again they should since the charm that expanded the bag could have accommodated a small car if Astoria was inclined to stow one. Underneath the robes Astoria wore a button up shirt in the garish colors that Sarah relished that she had paired with one of those tight skirts that was the fashion of many business minded women in and around London these days. Astoria far preferred her loose fitting and amply pocketed robes. As it was Astoria had opted for a shirt whose sleeves were voluminous enough to accommodate the wand. She admired the effects of the potion in a small dusty window before proceeding around the corner of the building. Astoria strode up the front steps and rang the bell. Inside she could hear the sound of many children playing or murdering each other. She could not tell which yet from the sound of the screams.

"Enough!" a loud authoritative voice rang out close to the door.

The door creaked open and Astoria found herself staring at an austere woman with a downward turning mouth. The woman looked Astoria up and down swiftly but did not give an indication as to whether she liked or disliked what she was seeing.

"Yes?"

Astoria smiled her best winning smile hoping that the gesture would cause the hostile energy that was prickling the air to dissipate.

"I'm from Child Services," Astoria lied swiftly, "I'm here to discuss the incident that occurred yesterday."

The hostile energy increased but the stern woman stepped aside to allow Astoria to enter the building. She turned on heel and marched toward an office door that was set into the wood paneled wall and Astoria got the impression that she disliked Child Services meddling in her business.

"This way please" she called behind her not bothering to look at Astoria.

The office bespoke of rigid organization. Filing cabinets lined the walls and books stood straight on wooden shelves. A large wooden desk dominated the room behind which the woman had seated herself. Her posture was rigid as well. Astoria seated herself in front of the desk in a hard wooden chair that looked as if it were designed to make the occupant as uncomfortable as possible.

"I've read the police report, "Astoria started as the woman frowned at her.

The woman snorted plainly irritated and Astoria decided to change her tactic. There was nothing warm about the woman and she obviously had little use for conversation.

"I'd like to see the child. I'm studied in psychology and they department would like me to assess her."

The woman quirked her eyebrow and jerked her head motioning for Astoria to follow her.

"Very well." she quipped in the same clipped tones as soon as her back was turned to Astoria. Astoria hurried to keep up with her.

"I must warn you," the matron cautioned, "Grace is an odd child."

The matron twitched her skirts aside and led the way up several dusty staircases until they reached a hallway that was lined with doors. She strode purposely forward and seized the handle of the door at the far corner of the hall. She quickly fitted a key into the lock and pushed open the door. Astoria noted that the motion was practiced and fluid as if the children were often locked into their rooms. Thoroughly disgusted by the thought she followed the older woman into the room. The room was small, surely no larger than the tiny broom closet off the kitchen at Malfoy manor. It contained a single narrow bed and small bookcase with two shelves which seemed to serve as a nightstand and dresser judging by the small clothes that were folded and neatly stacked inside it. A single dusty lamp with a wax paper shade stood on top of the bookcase. The light it cast illuminated the small girl who was lying on the bed with a thick book clutched in her small hands. Her lips were pressed together as if she expected some sort of punishment and was determined not to cry. Astoria noticed that her nails on her tiny fingers were bitten almost down to the quick.

"This woman would like to assess you," the matron sneered at the child with such obvious dislike that Astoria was hard pressed to keep from glowering at the woman.

The child simply nodded as she sat up and swung her legs off the bed. Her feet swung several inches from the floor and Astoria noted a number of healing scabs on the girls' knees. Astoria reached out her hand toward the child who eyed it warily before grasping the tips of the fingers briefly. As she did so Astoria noted that there were scabs on the heels of the girls' hands as well. She surmised that the child must have been running and had fallen on both her knees and hands. That fit well with the police report and boded well for an accidental magic claim. Magical talent often appeared when the child felt threatened.

Astoria smiled as she studied the child. She had large green eyes and light brown hair that was pulled back into a low pony tail. A fringe of bang fell over her forehead and into her eyes. She gazed at Astoria through them instead of pushing them aside as if the hair was protecting her somehow. She set the book aside and pulled a ragged plush horse into her lap, hugging it to her. Her uniform was shabby at best and Astoria could see several threadbare patches at the shoulders and elbows. Again she wondered how well the place was funded.

"It's nice to meet you Grace," she smiled hoping to set the child at ease. The child merely glanced at the frowning matron as if asking permission to speak. Astoria turned to face the matron hoping that the child might relax if the woman were no longer present for the interview.

"May I please speak with Grace alone?"

The matron gave the slightest shrug and handed Astoria a key.

"Lock it and come back to my office when you are satisfied."

Astoria waited until the door closed and then folded her legs neatly underneath her on the floor in front of the bed so that she could look the child in the eye where she sat on the low bed. She smiled when the child's eyes narrowed as if she was not used to adults who knelt on dusty dorm floors.

"My name is Sarah." Astoria lied.

The child said nothing but Astoria pressed forward.

"Who do we have here?" she asked in her most reassuring voice as she indicated that plush horse that the child was clutching.

The child's voice cracked with disuse but she answered that the ragged toy was named Velvet. Encouraged that the child had chosen to speak Astoria continued.

"How old are you, Grace?"

"I'm 10."

"Almost a little lady," Astoria smiled as she noted how incredibly small the child was for her age. Scorpius was a full foot taller than Grace.

"Can you tell me about yesterday, Grace?"

The child shrugged but Astoria had expected this. Seldom in her line of work was the child willing to open up about what they often considered an embarrassment or sign that they did not fit in with the people around them. She pulled her purse forward and rummaged within its depths. When her hand emerged there were several toffees balanced in her palm their bright colors shining through the waxed paper wrappers.

"Would you like a sweet Grace?" she asked as she unwrapped a light green toffee and popped it into her mouth. The green ones she knew were nothing more that a regular mint flavored toffee. She had found that green did not really appeal to children who seemed to prefer the pinks, purple, and vivid blues that denoted fruit flavored toffees or the brown chocolate flavored toffees if they were more familiar with toffees. Grace eyed the candy warily but temptation outweighed caution and she reached out one small hand to seize a bright pink toffee. Astoria noted this choice as it most likely indicated the child had not been offered many sweets. Grace unwrapped it carefully and examined the candy before placing it between her pink lips. She chewed slowly and Astoria watched as her eyes widened and she smiled. Astoria smiled back and waited for the mild truth serum inside the candy to take effect. The girls' eyes slid slightly out of focus and a glazed expression replaced the wary stare.

"Can you tell me what happened yesterday now?"

The child started talking in a rush as if the words had been damned up inside of her somewhere and a newly formed crack had allowed them to escape.

"Matt and his gang of boys were chasing me. They always do that. I knew they would tear Velvet up if they got her so I was running fast but I fell and I hurt my hands and my legs. I could hear them coming and I was scared so I grabbed Velvet and then I jumped and I was on the roof. Matt couldn't see where I had gone so I sat down and stayed quiet until they were gone. Then Mrs. Gardner saw me on the roof and started screaming. So the truck with the ladder came and the men got me down."

"Has anything like that happened before?" Astoria encouraged.

The child paused and considered the question. She shrugged one slim shoulder before answering.

"No, not like jumping really high but weird stuff happens. Like the medicine they make us take that tastes like dirty socks turned red and tasted like the toffee you gave me when they tried to give it to me. And when Matt ripped off Velvets leg she grew a new one. And when I fell of the swing the ground didn't hurt me like it does the other kids. And stuff like that."

Astoria smiled broadly as she catalogued the fact that the girl gave human characteristics to her plush which meant the little girl probably did not have many friends if she had any at all. She pulled a stick of candy from her pocket and handed it to the girl who took it easily this time, smiling for the first time since Astoria had entered the room.

"No one ever gives me candy, not since my Grammy went away."

"Went away where dear?" Astoria asked as the girl carefully peeled the wrapper from the brightly colored stick.

Grace pointed one small finger toward the ceiling and Astoria nodded. She started sucking on the candy and the glazed expression began to fade. This time it was replaced with curiosity rather than caution.

"Am I a freak?" she asked.

Astoria shook her head, momentarily unable to answer as the word cut her to the core.

"No, Grace," she said vehemently, "You are special and perfect."

"They all call me freak," the child supplied with a shrug.

"Who dear? Who calls you that awful word?"

"Mrs. Gardner, the other teachers, everyone."

"Well they just can't see how special you are."

Astoria pulled her wand from her sleeve and pointed it at the ragged toy horse. Grace's eyes lit up in gratitude as she watched the horses many bald patches and scratched eyes repair themselves. She burst into happy tears and hugged the toy still closer.

"She's just like when my Grammy gave her to me."

Astoria reached out automatically and patted Grace on the cheek smiling as tears welled up in her eyes in response to Grace's own tears. She could not help but love the child sitting in front of her fiercely. Truth be told she had always wanted a daughter ever since the first moment she had found out that she was pregnant with Scorpius. Pregnancy had been exceptionally hard on Astoria and it had taken the finest healers at St. Mungo's to ensure that Astoria and Scorpius made it through the pregnancy at all. After he was born Draco had flatly refused to allow Astoria to try again out of fear of losing her and Scorpius had become their only child.

"Would you like to leave this place, Grace?" Astoria asked quietly.

Grace beamed at her

"Can I go with you?"

"You can." Astoria whispered, "But I can't take you today. Can you wait until Sunday?"

The child looked slightly disappointed but nodded.

"I'll be back on Sunday." Astoria smiled.

Again the child nodded and Astoria pulled her is a tight hug. The girl giggled and pulled her pony up to her chest again as Astoria slid out of the door. Astoria was certain that the child was a fledgling witch. She had felt the child's untrained magic crackling in the air as soon as the door had opened. Now she needed to know why the child was here and where her family was so she could ensure they would not come back for her and find her missing. While purely muggle born witches and wizards were not unheard of, more often that not it was the product of the Wizarding gene skipping a couple of generations and the knowledge of it dying out too. Years ago it was not an uncommon practice for Squib's to be put up for adoption by their prideful parents. Sometimes these abandoned children produced gifted offspring years down the line or even several generations later. Astoria skipped easily down the stairs and headed back to the office of Mrs. Gardner whose name had been furnished by Grace.

She knocked and twisted the knob as a voice inside instructed her to enter.

"If it's not too much trouble," she started but was interrupted as the owner of the office slapped the dusty file that she had been about to ask for into her hands.

"You may read it in the foyer," the woman stated tersely clearly dismissing her.

Astoria retreated to a set of well worn wooden benches that stood in the hallway. She sat and opened the file. According to the file the girl's name was Grace Farrell and she had been at the orphanage since she had turned four. Prior to that she had lived with her Grandmother until her Grandmother, and only living relative, had died of cancer. Authorities had investigated and determined that her parents had died in a car accident when Grace was three months old. As such she had been made her a ward of the state which had placed her here. Astoria flipped past the report. Below it was Grace's biographical information. She skimmed the page and nearly laughed out loud as she discovered that the girl had the same birthday as her own son. It was perfect. Almost as if the fates agreed with the plan that was developing. Astoria quickly skimmed through the rest of the file which contained information about Grace's education as well as injuries and illnesses she had been treated for over that last six years. Astoria felt like dancing as she considered her next move. The trick would be to ensure that no one would wonder where Grace had gone. Admittedly the Ministry would be the easier of the two as Grace had lived as a muggle for ten years and the ministry did not even know her name. Rather than allow worry to derail her good mood Astoria set her mind to them first.

She pulled the ministry file from her purse and in a perfect imitation of Sarah's bubbly script she noted that the child in question had no magical tendencies and instead had merely scaled a drain pipe in order to hide from some bullies. The story was more likely than a child of ten spontaneously apparating to a rooftop so it would not be questioned. The ministry would close the case and forget it ever existed. She completed the notes and put the file back into her purse.

Steeling her resolve she walked back to the office. In her haste she forgot to knock and found the sullen matron admiring a beautiful gold filigree watch in the light of the lamp of her desk. The light sparkled off the intricate wires and the expensive crystal face. Inwardly Astoria smiled as her questions about funding were suddenly answered. Blushing slightly Mrs. Gardner dropped her arm behind her back. Astoria acted as though she had not noticed was Mrs. Gardner had been doing.

"I am done with my investigation. Thank you for your hospitality."

She fixed Mrs. Gardner with a dazzling smile and complimented her on how well she was keeping the school. The older women smiled but instead of softening her features she rather looked like a rat contemplating a choice piece of refuse.

"I'll show myself out."

Astoria spun happily as she closed the heavy wooden door behind her. If pressed she would have sworn her morning cup of tea had been spiked with Felix Felicis the way everything was going. She smiled and glanced around warily before turning and apparating directly into Draco's study at Malfoy Manor. No one saw her disappear.

Chapter Three

The Pickles

The street around the orphanage was quiet as a very well dressed couple in a very expensive white sedan pulled into the seldom used parking lot. The man fixed the building with an appraising sneer before hurrying to help his wife as she stepped from the car. The woman glittered all over with jewels that bespoke of the immense wealth of the couple. Her dark red hair swung forward like a curtain as she slipped her arm through her husbands. He was noticeably older than his wife and his black hair was flecked through with grizzled gray. His expression was haughty as the walked up the stone stairs. He knocked on the door loudly.

A harassed sounding voice called for them to 'wait a mo' as the owner swung the door open. The man guided his wife through the door with a hand placed on the small of her back without waiting to be invited inside. A frazzled looking women stood blinking at them in the foyer with a dirty toddler propped on her thick hip.

"I'm looking for the matron," the man informed her as she stared blankly at them.

She stood staring for several seconds more until understanding seems to dawn on her and she smiled.

"She'll be in her office," she offered with a thick accent, "Just through there."

She pointed to a door on the left of the foyer. She and the toddler disappeared up the dusty staircase leaving the couple alone in the hall. The man paused for a moment and then crossed the floor and knocked on the door. A voice instructed them to come in and they let themselves in the door.

The severe looking woman behind the desk appraised them quickly. She drank in the expensive details of the wardrobe and her expression flicked over the jewels that studded the younger woman. Her expressions melted into a greedy approximation of a smile.

"Won't you please have a seat Mr. _?" she crooned politely rising in her seat.

"Pickle." the gentleman supplied as he and his wife lowered themselves into the hard wooden chair in front of the desk.

"And to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit to Mr. Pickle?" she asked in the same smoothly insincere voice.

"My wife and I are looking for a child."

The wife nodded and clasped her hands together as the matron smiled at them.

"What type of child?"

The wife broke into the conversation.

"A little girl," she burst out excitedly, "A pretty one."

The man patted her arm indulgently as he addressed the matron again.

"Yes a girl, a young one, I think. But housebroken of course."

"We have many to choose from," the matron confirmed, "Why don't we get the paperwork started?"

The man frowned at the patron as the wife shot him a furtive look.

"We were hoping to keep this off the record if you know what I mean."

"Off the record?" the matron repeated.

"We are prepared to pay handsomely for a child." he offered as he reached for a briefcase that was resting at his feet. The matron had not noticed it when he had come into the office. He placed the briefcase on the wood of the desk and motioned for her to open it. She gasped as she opened the lid and saw the neatly stacked notes.

"We were told you were the woman to see about such matters," he stated matter of factly.

The matron nodded as seemed quite at a loss for words. She stood quickly and crossed the room to an intercom on the wall.

"Henrietta," she barked into it as she pressed the button, "Please bring all the girls over the age of four to the yard."

The intercom crackled a quick yes m'am.

"If you will follow me please," the matron quipped politely as she opened the door. The couple stood and followed her past the staircase to a door that overlooked a grassy play yard. They stood expectantly on the walkway that surrounded it as dozens of girls spilled out of the building and stood quietly in neat rows.

"And the records?" the man quietly whispered to the matron.

"Gone," she replied, "as if she were never here."

He beamed at her and bounced on his toes. His wife clapped her hands together as more and more girls poured out of the building. When the last of the girls had appeared and lined up they walked down the row.

"These are too young," the man stated as they walked past the rows that consisted of the smallest of the girls. "They need to be self-sufficient."

The matron nodded at her staff who escorted the rows back into the building. They continued down the rows until they reached several rows of girls who looked very nearly grown.

"These are too old," he scoffed, "We want a little girl."

Again the matron nodded and the older girls left the yard. This left a motley assortment of girls whose ages ranged from eight to twelve. The couple walked through the remaining girls. At each girl he would pause and look to his wife who would shake her head. The matron would then dismiss the girl. For their part the girls gazed up at the couple with something of a hopeful but shy smile on their lips. One by one the couple dismissed the girls until a half a dozen remained.

"Oh dear," the wife stated wistfully, "We might not find her here."

The matron eyed the remaining girls sharply clearly determined that the couple should find what she was looking for among them. Her eyes did a quick inventory of the remaining girls and narrowed as if she had noticed something was missing. She beckoned to her nearest staff member and hissed something at her. The woman ran quickly into the building as the couple dismissed the next to last girl. They peered hopefully at the last girl but the look faltered and the woman shook her head again. The girl quickly ducked her red head and ran into the building clearly crying. The woman looked as though she might cry too as she looked to the matron.

"Are there any more girls?" she asked as the staff member reappeared with a small brown haired girl in tow. The matron gestured to the pair as they crossed the lawn toward the couple. The girl glanced around shyly and hiked the stuffed animal she was carrying closer to her and tucking its head under her chin.

The wife bent over in front of the girl and used one finger to lift her chin so that she could look into her face. The woman smiled and turned triumphantly to her husband.

"She's perfect!"

The husband turned to the matron with his hand outstretched. The matron seized it and shock it firmly as a greedy smile lit up her features. Once again Astoria, for that is who the rich wife really was, found herself thinking that the woman resembled an overgrown rat. Barely five minutes later the couple and the girl were back in the car driving away. The girl in the back seat did not look back as the building faded from view.

Chapter Four

The Manor on the Hill

The car wound its way up the hill quietly. The Malfoys rarely had any reason to drive the thing as apparating was much faster than driving, but since they were trying to appear to be wealthy muggles the car was a necessity. The girl in the back seat had not said a word since they had left the orphanage. She just stared out the window as the building rose and fell from view. They reached the outskirts of the town very quickly and turned into the hedge row that was the driveway for Malfoy Manor. Draco watched her in the rearview as they turned and saw a satisfying tell-tale widening of her eyes as they passed through the gate. He pulled up in front of the of the house and turned the car off and turned to face her.

"Welcome home." he smiled.

The girl merely looked apprehensively up at him as if trying to decide whether or not he expected an answer. She bit her lip and pulled the pony closer to her. Draco decided rather than press her to respond he would leave the car and entreat her to follow them into the house. He opened his door and stood up. Astoria beamed at him from across the roof of the car. Astoria had always wanted more children but they had been to add any more to the family. He watched as her dark red hair suddenly started to leach color and decided it would be better if they hurried the girl into the house where they could explain what was going on before the disguises failed completely. Astoria's eyes widened slightly as she looked at him and he figured his hair was again returning to its natural shade of pale blonde. Astoria bent and retrieved the girl from the car. Together they walked into the house. His parents were waiting for them when they opened the door. Narcissa, his mother broke into a warm smile as they walked in. Beside her his father, Lucius, looked rather like he had a mouthful of vinegar.

Astoria waved them into the sitting room and gently pulled Grace down onto the couch beside her. She turned to the girl whose was eyeing her hair warily as it faded back to brown and shrank back toward her skull rapidly. The muggle whom she had impersonated had had much longer hair and a rather vacant expression. Still the girl did not seem to be frightened by what she saw which Astoria took to be an encouraging sign.

"Grace, dear," she started.

"You're the lady with the sweets." Grace interrupted pointing at the black purse that Astoria had set beside her. "You didn't change your bag like your face."

"I am the lady with the sweets and it is Sunday. Just as I said."

The child ignored this.

"What do you really look like?"

Astoria laughed at the statement clearly her first disguise has not fooled the child.

"Well aren't you a clever one?" Lucius hissed clearly impressed.

The child said nothing but still did not seem afraid as Astoria recovered herself and answered.

"You will see soon enough."

She glanced at her husband and noted that the dark beard and mustache were receding to reveal a somewhat pointed face.

"How do you do that? Change your face like that. Nobody else does."

"We are not normal, Grace. In fact we are like you."

"Like me?"

"We all have magic like you do Grace."

The child paused considering this.

"Like when you fixed Velvet."

"Yes dear."

"Like that cartoon on the tele?"

Astoria glanced at her husband who nodded. Grace leaned back against the cushion as she thought it over.

"Do I need a wand like Mickey did then and like you used on Velvet?"

Astoria had no idea who this Mickey chap was but she nodded anyway.

"Are you going to teach me like that scary bloke taught him?"

"Ah, no." said Astoria. "But we are going to send you to a school where many witches and wizards are taught to use magic."

"You're sending me away?"

Astoria immediately regretted the words but was saved as Scorpius dropped onto the couch next to Grace.

"No silly you are coming to school with me," he said, "and we get to come home on holidays and for the whole summer."

Grace looked skeptical but shifted closer to Scorpius on the couch. Scorpius had an easy charm that made him instantly likeable to nearly everyone and everything he encountered. Draco was sure it came from Astoria as his family was respected but disliked by most of the Wizarding world.

"Mom," Scorpius asked, "Can I show Grace Puddles now?"

"Sure," she smiled, "Just be back in time for lunch."

The two children ran from the room. Grace was still glancing around cautiously but did not pull away as Scorpius grabbed her hand and dragged her off through the dining room toward the kitchen door chattering like a jay about the old tom the whole time.

Lucius watched until they were out of sight.

"She's wary."

Astoria nodded as he continued.

"But she is smart," he flashed a rare smile, "I think this might just work."

Draco smiled and reached for his Astoria's hand. He squeezed her fingers reassuringly and she smiled up at him.

Chapter Four

The Two Scopius's

Lucius pulled his hood more securely around his face in the murky atmosphere of the Hog's Head. He tended to come here for his less savory dealings, not that he had a whole lot of them lately. He'd sold off everything with a dark purpose after he had almost lost Draco, and Narcissa with him, in the War. He had no contact with the former Death Eaters that were still alive as they were all still incarcerated in the confines of Azkaban. Even though the prison was no longer guarded by the Dementor's as it had been when he was there it was a horrible place where its inhabitants were forced to relive their crimes from the viewpoint of their victims on daily basis. The Ministry had deemed this rather harsh method fit punishment and as much as he hated to admit it, it was nearly as effective as the threat of Dementor's had been in deterring potential criminals. Many of his former colleagues had gone mad due to that particular enchantment.

Lucius pulled a glass from his travelling cloak and slid it across the counter. The bartender grunted and filled it with Fire Whisky without comment. Lucius dropped some coins on the counter before collecting the glass again. He took the glass and retreated into the dark recesses of the pub. He sat quietly sipping at the drink. It burned his throat pleasantly and he felt warmth building in his stomach. He rarely left the house anymore due to the whispers and stares that followed him. He was notorious even now nearly twenty years after the War had ended. Many people believed he belonged in Azkaban and there were those that did not hesitate to yell this at him as he passed. He preferred to avoid these confrontations if he could. It was not as though he thought he did not deserve their admonitions, he knew he had made many unforgivable mistakes, he simply could not explain to them that the grief he gave himself was worse than anything they could say to him. Unconsciously he rubbed the place on his forearm where the Dark Mark had once been emblazoned. All that was left was a twisted angry scar that ached when the weather was bad. He flinched away from the spot when he realized what he was doing.

The door to the pub banged open and a heavily cloaked figure stalked into the dark pub. The figure bobbed its head in the direction of the barman before sweeping the bar with unseen eyes and settling on Lucius. It held up a finger to the barman who ducked out of sight to retrieve a filthy glass from beneath the counter. Lucius felt his mouth curl in disgust. The man in the cloak stumped over and settled itself in the chair across from Lucius.

"To what do I owe the honor?"

He avoided using Lucius' name. Well used to this particular type of transaction.

"I need a name changed. Permanently and without a record being created."

The man let out a low whistle.

"I assume you are referring to an official Ministry record?"

"Yes."

"Can I ask why?"

"I'll double your fee if you don't."

"Do you have what I need?"

Lucius drew a glass phial that contained a few light brown hairs from inside his robes.

"And what shall the new name be then?"

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy."

The hooded head tilted to the side curiously as he made note of the name.

"And what of the person who currently bears that name?"

"He will also be keeping that name."

"That's tricky and it is going to cost extra. Especially since you want it to appear that they are the one-in-the-same."

"I assumed as much. Can you accomplish it?"

The hooded figure laughed haughtily.

"Of course. Isn't that why you came to me in the first place?"

Malfoy ignored the question and slid a large bag of gold across the table. Still laughing the hooded figure rose, tucking it and the phial away. As he turned to leave the barman appeared behind him with the dirty glass of amber colored liquid in his outstretched hand. The cloaked figure seized it and swallowed the contents in one gulp. He laughed again and handed the glass back, tossing a couple coins into it as he did so and swept out of the room.

Blaise Zabini stepped out into the weak sunlight outside the pub. The village appeared to be deserted. He walked along the lane as he contemplated the exchange he had had with Lucius Malfoy. He had never particularly liked Malfoy or his son whom he had gone to school with. They had always seemed to be overly pompous to him but gold was gold and his mother had taught him that it was sometimes necessary to undertake unpleasant tasks to earn it. She had been famous for her beauty and ability to marry wealthy men and inherit their wealth after their demise. Blaise was unable to repeat this example as he found the idea of pairing with an unattractive but wealthy female repellant so he made money where he could.

Blaise worked at the Ministry in the records department and often supplemented his pittance of a salary by altering the records that he was charged with keeping. Usually it was not much more than increasing the number of OWL's or NEWT's a person got in a certain subject so that they could obtain the job they wanted or avoid the punishment that was sure to come if a parent found out that they had failed the test. These types of changes were fairly easy for Blaise who had often found that his ambition and quick mind far outstretched those around him. During the time period between the administering of the test and the time that the results were sent out Blaise had managed to change quite a few results and pull in a tidy sum. Best of all no one ever suspected that a Ministry employee would ever think of changing results so no one ever audited the scores before they were sent out. Since the fall of Voldemort and his followers there was a general atmosphere of trust and relief that was very rarely colored with suspicion. _Welcome to the golden age, _Blaise thought ruefully.

He whipped off his cloak and tucked it away before disapparating and reappearing at the ministry. He bobbed his head in greeting as he past through the corridors and pounding the button for the lift. He smiled to himself as it clattered into view and a witch stumbled off looking slightly queasy. He punched the down button and stepped off at the entrance to the records department. Blaise liked working in the records department. For one thing it was quiet and he was rarely expected to talk to anyone even during those busy time periods. He knew the names of his coworkers but little else about them and he liked it that way. He wound his way through the stacks of files that stretched for miles and miles under the Ministry building. He knew exactly where he needed to go from years of experience. Finally he turned down the rows that contained the records that were kept on witches and wizards that had not reached school age yet. These files were grouped by year and quickly found his way to the shelf labeled c. 2006. A quick search and practiced movement landed Scorpius Malfoys' file in his hand. He skimmed through it. It was surprisingly thin for a ten year old as the other files on the shelves chronicled nearly every piece of accidental magic that the child had performed. Though the magic that detected muggleborn witches and wizards no longer functioned children of magical parents were often monitored through other means. He flipped through the file, skipping the extensive genealogy and birth record until he stopped a yellow note that was written on a page torn from a healer notepad. One sentence was written on the crumpled paper.

It is very likely that the boy, Scorpius, is a Squib.

Blaise removed the note and it burst into flames and disintegrated. He smiled; this could easily explain why Lucius had been so willing to part with such a large amount of money to alter the file. Briefly Blaise wondered who the brown hairs belonged to but shut the thought away. He did not need to worry about that part all he needed to do was ensure that the person who provided those hairs registered as Scorpius Malfoy when magic was used to identify the person. He pulled the hairs from his pocket and placed them into the small bag in the file that already contained several hairs from the head of the real Scorpius. They stood in stark contrast to the pale blond hairs that belonged to Scorpius. Blaise trickled magic into them until the color matched so that no one would be able to tell that the hair belonged to two different people. Blaise was nothing if not thorough so when he was finished he flipped to the section on accidental magic and conjured a dozen fairly common reports so that it would look like the file of any other fledgling wizard. Finally satisfied that the report would stand up to scrutiny he closed the file and recited the incantations that were used to create a new file when a baby was born to a magical parent or known Squib. The file flared red which indicated an error had been made. Blaise smiled and cast a confundus charm on the file. Instantly it flared green and expanded in his hand as it added a section on school records. In an office in Hogwarts somewhere the boys name had been added to a list of students that would be attending classes when the summer came to a close. He had to hand it to Lucius. Only a truly clever Slytherin like Malfoy would be able to figure out how to get around your heir being a Squib. Blaise replaced the file on the shelf and walked away already planning how he would spend the fat sack of galleons that he was pulling out of the pocket of his robes. The pouch was made of moleskin though it was fine and large. Such pouches were both expensive and useful as they ensured that no one but the owner of the pouch could remove the contents was they were safely stowed inside. Now that the task was complete the pouch rightly belonged to him and he could open it and remove whatever he liked. He pulled the strings open and dumped a handful of galleons into his palm. As soon as the gold touched his skin it began to glow faintly and he stumbled as his eyes slid out of focus. The events of the last day slipped from his mind. By the time he reached the door of the records department he was quite convinced that he had gotten the gold as a late birthday present. Trouble was he could not remember who had sent it to him and would not be able to thank them.

Chapter Five

Wands and Wheezes

The last two months had passed quickly at Malfoy Manor. Grace had quickly become a much loved sister, daughter, and granddaughter. Even old Lucius could not help but smile when the girl came into the room. The longer she stayed the more difficult it became to remember what is had been like before she had come to live there. She and Scorpius tore through the house and the gardens like a pair fox cubs and she grew like a weed adding several inches to her tiny figure. Sometimes Astoria caught herself wondering is Scorpius would have been better off with siblings but then she would picture the tears rolling down his face as those siblings went off to Hogwarts while he was left behind and she would concede that this was the better arrangement.

As Astoria sat knitting by the window in the drawing room she felt a great contentment sweep through her. In a perfect world Scorpius and Grace would have been able to go to school together as siblings but this was not a perfect world and though she would never admit it out loud she felt that Scorpius' lack of magic was punishment for the fact that the Malfoy family had aided Voldemort. At one time she had greatly resented this but it seemed that Grace had healed that particular wound. At least this way her family was happy and Scorpius would not be excluded from the only world that he knew.

They had had a long discussion with the whole family. Astoria and Draco had carefully explained to Grace and Scorpius that Scorpius would never be able to do magic which meant that he could not go to Hogwarts. Grace had scowled fiercely as Scorpius dissolved into tears and asked why she could not give him some of hers. She had crossed her arms angrily as Astoria explained why that was impossible. She stubbornly shook her head and insisted that Astoria and Draco had to find a way for Scorpius to go to school with her. Astoria had then conceded that their might be a way but it would require Grace to make a great sacrifice. Grace had leaned forward with her chin set stubbornly forward and assured them that she would do anything for her brother.

Draco then patiently explained his brilliant plan to both children. He told them about his idea to use Grace's magical talent to trick the world into thinking that Scorpius could use magic. He told them that he wanted Grace to go to Hogwarts with Scorpius as a sort of shadow that people could not see. She would hide under a cloak that made her invisible he explained. The children clasped hands and both of their faces split in beautiful smiles as he talked. He turned serious and told them both that unfortunately that would mean that no one would ever know that Grace was even there and she would not be able to make her own friends. She interrupted him to tell him that Scorpius and Velvet were the only friends she needed which caused the two older women in the room to burst into relieved tears. When he had finished describing his plan Grace flung her hands around his neck and kissed him on the cheek proclaiming him to be the smartest person in the world. He took her hands in his and looked at her sternly as he told her that she would have to be very smart and clever if the plan was going to work and that she would have to study very hard to make sure that no one would find out what they were up to. She had promised and he had smiled and hugged her tightly with an expression of pride and love that he had never shown for his own son.

Over the last couples weeks Draco had started teaching Grace Legilimency in order to protect her thoughts from being overheard. The whole plan entirely relied on Grace's ability to convince the world that she did not exist. Her stubborn spirit and natural tendency toward caution made her a quick study and she was soon able to repel his attacks on her mind even when she did not expect them. It was far more than Astoria had expected a ten year old child to be able to do and Astoria marveled again at how perfectly the plan seemed to be coming together.

"What about the sorting hat Draco?" Astoria asked in the quiet of their bedroom after the children had been tucked into their beds after they had celebrated the Hogwarts letter with a four course meal and a large assortment of Honeydukes sweets that Lucius and Narcissa had picked up for the occasion. She raised herself onto her elbow to look at him where he sat reading in the lamplight.

He closed the book and strode across the room sinking onto the bed next to her.

"I think it will have to be Grace that is sorted even if that old hat hasn't been quite right since the War," he said finally. "I think we will have to have Grace take polyjuice potion. I was thinking that it might be better if she was the one on the train too. And in Diagon Alley too. We need to get her a wand and a wand would not choose Scorpius."

Astoria swallowed against the lump that was building in her throat. The idea of her son missing out on such large milestones caused her heart to constrict painfully but she nodded.

"Let's take the children to get their supplies tomorrow then. We can take your parents and they can watch the children while we shop for birthday presents."

The next morning after breakfast Draco carefully explained his plans for the day to the children. He presented them each with a flask of polyjuice potion. He placed a few of his sons hairs into the one that he handed to Grace and she watched transfixed as the muddy potion bubbled and turned bright blue. She was dressed in a spare set of Scorpius' robes that were much too large for her. She carefully sipped the potion and bent in two as it took effect. When she straightened up she was the perfect twin of Scorpius.

"Now you." Astoria said to Scorpius as the children pulled faces at each other in some odd parody of a mirror.

The bottle that she handed to Scorpius contained several hairs from her nephew, Mark, and soon her pale-headed son was replaced by a smaller boy with bright green eyes, freckles, and brown-hair. Scorpius laughed as he caught sight of himself in the glass front of the curio.

"Look, Mom, I'm Mark!"

He did an uncanny impression of the whiny tone that the younger, spoiled, Mark often used and both children were seized with a fit of laughter.

The six of them used the Floo Network to get to Diagon Alley. Though Grace had shown some reservations about stepping into the green flames she had bravely followed after Scorpius determined not to show that she was scared. They emerged from a fireplace set into a stone wall near the end of the street. Diagon Alley was packed with shoppers with Hogwart's lists clutched in their hands and children in tow. Though they had not received their own Hogwarts letter yet Astoria had managed to get a copy of the supplies list for first years. Draco was glad that Astoria had convinced him to disguise Scorpius rather than leaving him behind.

"Right," Lucius said warily, well aware of the stares the family was already receiving from the passing witches and wizards. He set he head high and turned to his wife who despite the passing years still had an air of regal beauty. "Shall we get the boring parts of this list out of the way while the youngsters go to the wand shop?"

Narcissa smiled and linked her arm through his. She assured Draco, Astoria and the children that they would meet them for lunch at the Leaky Cauldron in two hours time and they set off together.

The children practically pulled Draco's arms from their sockets as they walked down the street to the wand shop. The sign above the door bore a depiction of some beast that Draco could not identify and a bell tinkled merrily as her pushed the door open. It was quiet inside as they had arrived fairly late in the morning and most of the excited new witches and wizards had formed a queue outside the door well before it opened for the day. Dusty selves rose to the ceiling, each containing thousands of dusty boxes. When Draco had purchased his first wand this shop had belonged to an aged wizard named Ollivander but he had never quite recovered from the tortures inflicted on him by Voldemort during the war and he had finished out his life while teaching his expansive knowledge of his craft to the rather eccentric Luna Scamander. During peak times like this she could be found at the shop but during the winter she and her husband spent most of their time traipsing the countryside looking for nargles and other such nonsense. Still Draco had always envied the easy confidence that Luna exuded.

"Hello," Luna's airy voice called down from a wooden ladder. She had a large number of skinny boxes in her arms. As she descended the ladder the boxes floated out of her arms on their own accord and sorted themselves onto various shelves. The children gasped and elbowed each other.

"Have you come for a wand then?" she asked in the same vague tone.

Grace nodded her head as Luna seemed to float toward them. Draco noted that she was wearing a necklace made of what looked like shriveled dried up beans. She bent and looked carefully into Grace's borrowed eyes. After several seconds she straightened suddenly and skipped toward the shelves, her long blond hair streaming out behind her. She hummed to herself as she perused the shelves pausing only to pull a box or two from the shelf. When her arms were full of precariously perched boxes she came back to where the little family stood and dumped them unceremoniously on the dusty wooden counter.

She popped open the box and help the thin wooden wand in it out to Grace who glanced at Draco before picking it up. Luna smiled and gestured that the child should wave the wand. Grace waved the wand and frowned as nothing happened. Luna's quick fingers took the wand and stowed it back in its box.

"Well that rules out unicorn hair. Your parents favor unicorn hair you know."

She repeated the procedure and handed Grace another wand. This one was white and slightly springy. Grace waved it through the air and again frowned as nothing happened. She glanced at Draco and he could see worry building in the borrowed eyes. He squeezed her shoulder gently. Luna murmured more to herself than the family.

"And not phoenix feather either. That leaves Dragon Heartstring."

She quickly sorted through the stack of boxes and extricated a beat up box that looked extremely old. She opened the box carefully with a look of revelry in her eyes. The wand inside was intricate and beautiful. The highly burnished wood shone in the dim lights of the shop.

"This is a special wand." Luna told Scorpius. "Mr. Ollivander himself made this wand. It is one of the last that he made."

She handed the wand to Grace who wrapped her fingers around it carefully. Draco saw her shoulders lift slightly and a delighted smile curled her lips. Luna smiled broadly and spread her hands inviting the child to give the wand a wave.

Even before she did so Grace knew that this wand was hers. It felt like a friend and warmed her whole body just to touch it. When she waved the wand a multitude of multicolored sparks burst from the end and cascaded to the floor in a brilliant rainbow. Appreciative gasps burst from the lips of all of the adults in the room. Draco followed Luna to the counter to pay for the wand as the children chattered excitedly behind him and Grace sprayed sparks in a circle around her.

"Usually cores run within families," Luna provided in her airy tone. "That's why family member can so often use each others wands successfully."

Draco shifted uneasily but said nothing as he passed the necessary galleons across the counter. His own wand that was tucked into the pocket of his robes did indeed have a unicorn hair core. He had had the wand for many years now and it suited him well though it was not his first choice of a wand. That particular wand had been taken from him and had never been returned. That one had been one of Ollivander's creations too.

"They say wizards with a dragon heartstring core are fierce and loyal." Luna continued as if she had not noticed Draco's silence.

He smiled to himself as he turned to look at Grace in her guise. Fierce and loyal were good descriptors for the precocious child and for that he was grateful since they would need every bit of it if the plan was going to succeed. He could see her under the disguise. He could see her in the smile and the bright expression in the eyes. Scorpius tended to be more serious and lofty not unlike himself. Grace had none of the Malfoy arrogance. She was simply happy to be a part of everything and her eagerness seemed out of place on his son's face. Draco thanked Luna and ushered the children out of the shop.

The children skipped happily ahead of them as they headed toward the robe shop. The children laughed and joked as the woman in the shop measured Scorpius. Quietly Draco slipped up to the counter and set an order for another complement of robes using the measurements that Astoria had obtained the night before Grace had gone to bed. Draco had a feeling that it would not be a bad idea if Grace could blend in with the other students of Hogwarts if the need should arise. No one would notice a small first year student in a crowd. The shop assistant finished measuring the rather wiggly Grace and smiled at Malfoy. He handed her both order forms and was relieved when she told him the robes would arrive by owl within the week. As busy as the day was she seemed not to notice the differing measurements on the second order form. She disappeared into the back room with a lazy wave as they started toward the exit.

They left the robe shop and headed toward Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes. The shop was crowded so Draco and Astoria opted to wait outside while the children wriggled into the shop. As he ushered them inside he slipped them a pouch of galleons. Astoria smiled at him as he slipped his arm around her. They watched through the windows until they could not see either child through the press of people. The sound of footsteps caused them to turn as Lucius joined them on the sidewalk. He looked rather smug as he beckoned for his son to join him. Astoria opted to wait for the children while Draco and Lucius slipped down the street and turned onto Knockturn Alley. The street was a haven for those shops that specialized in darker arts and as such had a nasty reputation. Draco avoided it when he could as being seen there would not improve the reputation that the family already had. Lucius pulled him into a dark alley where a ragged man stood waiting for them. He smiled as they approached revealing gaping gums and greeted them.

"Do you have them?" Lucius asked as his lip curled up in disgust.

The vagrant nodded and pulled a shimmering cloth bundle from his tattered robes. Lucius took it from him and examined it closely. He tossed the cloak over Draco to test its concealing properties.

"Not exactly perfect is it?" he sneered to Mundungus Fletcher. "Who did you steal it from?"

Mundungus shrugged.

"Do you want it or not?" he grunted.

Lucius handed him a small pouch of money. Mundungus opened it promptly and growled about how difficult it had been to obtain the cloak. Lucius ignored him.

"And the other item?"

Mundungus broke into another toothless smile.

"I got it right here," he answered as he stood up and pulled a filthy cloth off the truck he had been sitting on. "I hate to part with it. It's been dead useful that."

Lucius bent and examined the trunk. It looked exactly like a standard trunk from the outside. He lifted the lid by the latch and stared into the perfectly ordinary compartment within it. Mundungus held out a small gold key dangling from a chain.

"They hole is under the snake." He supplied as Lucius took the key.

Lucius stooped down and pushed the plaque with the snake on it aside. He fitted the small key into the key hole that was revealed behind it. He twisted the key and head a click and a hiss as second latch appeared below the first. He grasped it and lifted the second lid. Instead of the inside of a wooden trunk he was now looking down into a small room. A ladder descended from the side of the trunk into the room below. The room below was completely bare. Lucius nodded in appreciation as Draco peered into the trunk.

"How much?" Lucius hissed at Mundungus his expression greedy.

"Well like I said it's dead useful for someone like me. So I can't be letting it go for nothin' less than one thousand galleons."

Lucius laughed a mirthless laugh and pulled his wand from his sleeve.

"That's not what we agreed on, Fletcher."

Behind his father Draco drew his wand and silently cast a confundus charm on the toothless old wizard. His eyes immediately became misty. Seconds later they had made their departure from Mundungus leaving him with only the small bag of gold that they had paid for the cloak. As they disappeared around the corner he slipped the coins from the bag and he was overcome by the spell of forgetting that had been cast on the gold inside. If questioned he would say that he had not seen either Malfoy in the years since they had cleared their house of the remnants of dark magic and had never seen the cloak or trunk before in his life.

As Draco and his father passed Borgin and Burkes a necklace caught his eye causing him to pause. A beautiful prancing horse pendant hung from a delicate chain. It sparkled with diamonds and had a single emerald for an eye. Lucius raised his eyebrow questioningly at Draco as he stood gazing into the window.

"I think Grace would like that." He jerked his head toward the pendant.

Lucius assessed the pendant coolly and nodded. With the truck between them they walked into the shop.

A drawling voice greeted them as they crossed into the shop.

"Ahh the Mr. Malfoys. To what do I owe this pleasure?"

Draco indicated the pendant on display.

"Is that safe?"

The man feigned affront.

"Of course it's safe." He answered swiftly. "Goblin made for a wedding I hear."

"And the price?"

"For my favorite customers? How about fifteen galleons?"

"How about ten?"

"Twelve and you'll be robbing me blind."

Draco purchased the necklace but only after he had had the shop keeper touch the pendant and cast every detection charm that he knew on it. Finally trusting that the necklace was just a pretty adornment he slipped it into his pocket convinced that it would be the best birthday present that Grace had ever received.

As the Malfoys left the shop the aged shopkeeper breathed out. Frankly he was happy to be shut of the thing that had hung in the shop window for so long. It was unwise to keep such an object around in these times but sometimes it was best to hide things in plain sight. He laughed to himself over the spells that Draco had cast trying to determine whether or not the necklace was dangerous. Doubtlessly he planned on gifting the necklace to his wife. In that case it held little danger as in and of itself it was not dangerous at all. It was simply one part of a whole and that whole, if legends were to be believed, was a threat to the entire Wizarding world. Without the other half the necklace was just a pretty pendant on a chain. Besides the other half had been lost so long ago that it was likely destroyed as the necklace itself had been lost until it had appeared in the Lestranges' vault following the fall of the Dark Lord. It had traded hands several times since then and ended up here nearly a year ago. When he had purchased it he had merely thought it to be a vanity piece though he could tell it was goblin made and therefore worth money. The woman selling it had not even known that much and had parted with it for a galleon after referring to it as costume jewelry. She had been much more interested in the goblets and wax seal that bore the Selwyn crest that she had brought with her which he had declined to buy since the Selwyns' had famously supported the Dark Lord and he would never be able to sell them. So he had acted as if he was appeasing her by buying the assortment of jewelry she had brought with her.

Curiosity and hours of down time since the shop had fallen from favor in recent years had driven him to research the pendant in the many old tomes that stood on dusty shelves in the back of the shop. For many weeks he was almost convinced that he necklace was just a necklace until he found a drawing of it in an ancient text written in language that he did not understand. Through his rather more useful contacts he had been able to find an old bedridden wizard that could translate it for him. Though his memory was rather spotty the old man had read the script around the picture without hesitation. He even seemed happy to be useful after so much time spent in bed. He was completely unfazed by what he read and had assured the younger man that it was simply a legend like the Deathly Hallows and the myriad of other objects that popped up in children's stories. The trouble was that the shopkeeper knew that the Deathly Hallows were as real as he was and the idea of the necklace consumed him as much as it terrified him. He felt a wash of relief as the necklace walked away from the shop. It was better that the necklace fade back in obscurity away from anyone who knew it for what it was.

When Lucius and Draco reached the joke shop again the children were excitedly showing their purchases to a smiling and indulgent Astoria and Narcissa. Narcissa had a cauldron sitting next to her on the cobblestones that was full of books and oddly shaped brown packages of potion ingredients. Draco and Lucius loaded all of these into the trunk while the children chattered on and on about the joke shop. Draco smiled to see them so happy.

"Well," said Astoria, "now all we need is an owl."

"But Mom," whined the small boy, "I wanted to take Puddles."

"You are not taking that mangy cat," Draco cut across Scorpius.

Scorpius started to whine but was cut off again by his father.

"This is not up for discussion."

Scorpius crossed his arms across his chest and pouted but Draco ignored him. The complexity of the plan meant that they needed to be able to communicate quite often and having an owl of both ends of that chain was the only way they could accomplish that.

Scorpius was still pouting as they made their way to Eeylops Owl Emporium. Cages containing owls and rats swung from the eaves. They approached the shop and eyed the owls as the children peered eagerly into cages that contained a myriad of toads, ferrets, and the large spiders that had become popular of late. Scorpius had already forgotten that he was supposed to be pouting as he and Grace screeched when one of the giant spiders pounced on the glass cage front trying to catch their fingers.

When Draco was younger he had had an eagle owl that had been more of a status symbol than it was a method of communication. He did not want to draw any more attention to Scorpius that he had to. He lifted Grace up to look into the cages hanging above her head.

"Which one do you like Grace?"

Grace carefully considered the owls in front of her. There was a large bored looking gray owl in a cage directly in front of her with a plaque that identified it as a "Great Gray Owl." To the left of him there were four screech owls sitting together on a perch. They snapped their beaks menacingly as Draco carried Grace past them. A brilliantly white snowy owl watched them serenely from the next cage. Grace shook her head as Draco and Grace passed it. A minute elf owl hooted excitedly in the next cage and rocketed from one side of the cage to the other. Grace pressed her lips together in an unconscious imitation of Astoria's look of annoyance. Draco stifled a laugh at seeing the look on his son's face. The last cage contained a barn owl. It sat with its reddish back turned on them clearly ignoring them.

"That one might not be the best choice," the shop owner spoke from the door way, "He's a bit shy."

Grace glanced at the shop owner and then back at the cage. She clucked at the owl inside and it turned its head slightly showing one dark eye. She talked quietly to it and its head continued to rotate until the heart shaped face was eyeing her with suspicion.

"This one." Grace stated confidently. "I want this one."

The shopkeeper shook his head.

"I have many more owls inside if you would like to see them."

"No. I want that one." Grace set her jaw and again Draco was startled to see her personality showing through Scorpius' face.

The shop owner looked at Draco who shrugged his shoulders.

"That will be five galleons," the shop owner conceded, "Barn owls are normally ten but it would not be fair to charge that for that owl.

Draco handed the man the coins and he lifted the cage down. Narcissa took the cage as Draco and Lucius reclaimed the handles of the trunk. Grace continued to talk to the owl all the way to the Three Broomsticks where they all enjoyed a delicious meal and Grace got to taste her first butterbeer. It was a good day for the family and when they finally returned to the manor everyone was smiling and laughing even old Lucius.

Chapter Six

Birthdays and Bedrooms

On the morning of their birthday Scorpius and Grace woke early to enjoy all of their favorite breakfast foods. They stuffed themselves until they felt like their bellies would burst. Astoria and Draco had opted to forgo a party this year as it might be difficult to explain exactly who Grace was and they did not want to exclude her on her birthday. The children did not seem to mind the lack of fanfare. At dinner last night they had presented Grace with the cloak she would be wearing while she was at school and she had spent all day learning to sneak up on people without her feet showing or making any noise with Scorpius as her victim. More than once Astoria was startled as she bumped into the girl because she did not know she was there. Each time Grace had burst into a fit of giggles that warmed Astoria's heart almost as much as the letter that had arrived this morning proclaiming that Scorpius had been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

After dinner the two children tore into their presents. Scorpius received a small pouch that was larger on the inside in which he could stow his brand new art easel and the myriad of art supplies that his parents had attained for him in the muggle town. Draco had suggested that they get wizard paint for him was Astoria had been concerned that the paints might not work correctly for a Squib and might give Scorpius away. For his part Scorpius was very happy with his presents though he was still a bit reticent over his cat being left behind. Astoria had promised to take care of the cat but the boy had been convinced the cat would be going with him and the loss of that had made him a bit sullen. In an effort to bring him out of his slump Grace had tried to get him interested in the owl that she had named Charlie. Unfortunately the owl was not remotely interested in Scorpius and only had eyes for Grace. They had formed an unlikely bond and even today the most telling sign of where Grace was hidden underneath the cloak was the owl that followed in her wake its talons clicking on the floor as it walked. Draco had already warned her that the owl would be confined to the owlery at Hogwarts and would not be able to follow her around while she was there.

For her birthday Grace had received the ornate necklace that Draco had bought in Knockturn Alley. She exclaimed over its beauty and fastened it around her neck immediately. Draco had then given Scorpius a replica of Grace's wand to use. It was an excellent copy that had been made by Lucius who was easily the most talented wizard in the family. Then they presented the trunk to the children and showed them down into the hidden compartment below. Astoria and Draco explained that Grace would sleep in the room at night and Scorpius would ride to Hogwarts inside it so that Grace could go through the sorting ceremony. Then Grace got to decorate the room from a muggle catalog of furniture. She picked a cherry wood four poster bed with wispy green hangings and a myriad of items that featured horses running through meadows. After Draco had transfigured the bed and matching desk he added several lamps so that the small space seemed warm and inviting. Astoria used her wand to lay plush carpet over the cold stone floor. Draco added a wardrobe to the end of the room and summoned Grace's belongings into it. Grace caught Velvet as she zoomed into the room and placed her on the bed. In the last few weeks Grace had ceased carrying the plush everywhere she went. Astoria took this as a good sign that Grace was starting to feel like she was part of the family. Without waiting for Grace to ask Draco conjured two large cherry bookcases to sit at the head of the bed and summoned a large number of books from the library that he thought Grace would like. She skimmed the titles as they arranged themselves on the shelf.

Within an hour the room was as comfortable retreat for Grace and Draco and Astoria climbed the ladder back into the living room while the children opted to remain below. Draco had given each of the children one of the golden keys that unlocked the trunk on a chain to wear around their neck so that they could not fall out of a pocket and become lost thus locking Grace out of her bedroom.

As soon as Draco and Astoria left the children put their heads together and started to whisper a plan as the same idea had occurred to them at the same time when they had seen the room in the trunk. And so hidden under the cloak the next morning before they were set to leave for the train station Scorpius had gone and retrieved the tomcat from the garden and carried him down into the depths of the room. Once there he stashed the cat in the wardrobe along with the cloak and climbed back out. He closed the trunk and packed the top portion full of his cauldron, supplies and his own robes. He placed the pouch with all his art supplies in between the robes and closed the trunk smiling to himself as he did so. An hour later he was safely tucked back inside the trunk with the cat purring on his chest. The bumping of the trunk did little to disturb the contents of the room as they travelled. If he had not known he was moving he would have sworn that he was sitting quite still but by dinner time he would be inside Hogwarts ready to start his training as a wizard. The only thing that could make this better was if he had the powers required to achieve that. He pushed the thought out of his head and dove into the basket of snacks that his mother had given him for the journey. The room was packed with snacks, Weasley products, and sweets that his grandparents had given them for their birthday. It looked like that had bought them two of everything from the Weasley catalog. They had enough candy and joke shop goods to start a lively trade at Hogwarts and a perfect place to hide it all from Filch. Scorpius' clever brain liked that idea. It was a good way to be popular without having to prove that he possessed superior magic skills and without playing quidditch. Though he longed to fly on a broom and follow in his fathers footsteps to become a seeker he knew that he would have no more luck with a real broom than the toy broom his father had bought for him one Christmas. Magical brooms did not work for muggles. Even if they picked up a Nimbus 5000 to them it would be nothing but a wooden bristled broom. They were charmed to interact with the users own magic in order to prevent muggles from accidently discovering that there was magic at work in the world.

Scorpius thought about Grace who had surely boarded the train by now. His grandparents had said goodbye to them at the house as Lucius preferred to avoid areas where wizards congregated. His parents had hugged him and wished him luck before he climbed into the trunk but would say goodbye to Grace at the platform like all the other parents. He was a bit sad that he had missed seeing platform and the train for the first time but was excited to be headed to Hogwarts. Silently he hoped that Grace was making lots of friends on the train as he settled back and at random plucked a book from the shelf and started reading.

Grace took a deep steadying breath as she climbed the steps onto the train. She was already wearing her school robes as she had dressed before transforming into Scorpius. Draco and Astoria were trying to keep Grace from seeing as much of Scorpius' body as possible in order to prevent embarrassment between the two. That meant that Grace would eat and drink sparingly until after the sorting ceremony and until she could let Scorpius out of the trunk. Astoria had added a small bathroom with a sink and a toilet into the trunks underground space. She was talented at producing undetectable expansion spells and though it was difficult she had managed to add a cute little bathroom and decorated it to match the room. Grace was grateful for that since she did not relish the idea of using a boys bathroom regardless of whether or not she was wearing an invisibility cloak or not.

She moved slowly down the aisle into an empty compartment. Most of the children were still on the platform saying good bye to their parents so she was easily able to find a compartment. A steward lifted the trunk into the rack over her head. The trunk was heavy but the weight did not reflect that of the stone room below so it hid its secrets well. The weightless nature was part of the spell Astoria had explained. In her head Grace had taken to referring to Astoria and Draco as Mom and Dad but as yet she had not plucked up the courage to say this out loud. The watch on her wrist chimed and she took a carefully measured swallow from the flask in her pocket and grimaced as the potion hit her throat.

"My mom makes me drink that stuff too," said a dark haired boy who has sidled into the compartment. "I've got a nervous stomach like my pa she says. But it tastes like chalk."

Grace smiled and tucked the flask away into the pocket of the robes.

"I'm a first year too," he said offering her his hand, "My name is Stephen but everyone calls me Steve."

"Scorpius," Grace offered as she shook his hand.

"Really? Your parents mad at you or something?"

The corner of Grace's mouth pulled into smirk and she shrugged. She watched as Steve carefully stowed his trunk in the overhead rack. He was tall and lanky for eleven with dark hair and a spattering of freckles. His eyes were green. Not unlike her own when she wore her real face instead of that of Scorpius.

"Is that them then?" He asked indicating the window where she could see Astoria and Draco waving at the train.

"Yeah."

"Oh wow!" he said pointing at Charlie's cage on the seat next to her, "You've got an owl! I wanted one of them but my mum said it was too expensive with all the other stuff she had to buy this year. She said maybe for my birthday but that's not until June."

The boy chatted amicably as the train began to fill up and slowly Grace began to relax. She wondered briefly if everyone in the Wizarding world was simply nicer than the people she had met while in the orphanage. In the orphanage Grace had had a difficult time making friends due to the rumors that floated around about how much of a freak she was. Even new arrivals quickly learned to avoid her as they other children began to fill them in on some of her more unusual escapades that had developed into overblown stories that did not even resemble the original incident at all. While she was there Grace had pretended that it did not bother her but in truth she had been lonely. She would have happily joined in the games that the other children played if she had been allowed.

As they chatted they watched the people passing by the open door of the compartment with interest. The older student laughed and called to one another as they pushed their way down aisle while nervous looking first years attempted to avoid being trampled. The compartment across the aisle began to fill with a large group of children that appeared to know each other. She guessed by the prevalence of bright red hair among the group that many of them were likely related. The compartment was reaching a bursting point when the train whistle sounded indicating that the train was about to start its journey.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Seven

Potters, Weasley's and Malfoys, Oh boy!

Grace was half listening to Steve as she watched the group across the aisle. The nervous knot in her stomach was beginning to ease somewhat as she was beginning to think that she might actually pull off this illusion. Steve certainly did not seem to think that she was anything other than the boy whose face she wore. She smiled to herself as the group argued amongst themselves. Though she had never been part of such a family she had often imagined what it would be like to have brothers and sisters and cousins to play with. She imagined how different life could have been if her parents had not been the only children born to their respective families and if her grandmother had not been the only relative that she had left after the accident. She had even imagined what it might have been like if she had been adopted into a family. She had never imagined that family that had adopted her would be like the Malfoys. She loved the family fiercely, right down to old Lucius who rarely seemed to smile or talk at all. Even he had pulled her into a tight hug before they had left for the train station. She had sworn there were tears glistening in his steely eyes when he kissed her on top of the head and wished her luck. The Malfoys were quite honestly better than anything she ever could have imagined for herself.

A raised voice from the adjacent car brought her out of her thoughts.

"Albus there's no room." A tall dark haired boy was saying to a shorter boy who Grace guessed to be his brother. "Find another compartment."

"Come on, Al." A bushy haired girl who looked about the same age as Grace replied. "I think I'd like some time away from your big-headed brother."

The girl flipped around and led the way out of the compartment with the small black haired boy following close behind her. The boy was biting his lip and looked close to tears. The tall dark haired boy imitated her haughty posture as the other people in the compartment laughed. The girl stamped purposely forward into the doorway. She peered down at Grace and narrowed her eyes. She turned sharply and made her way down the aisle before turning into a compartment that contained two fair-haired girls that Grace had seen on the platform earlier.

"What house do you think you will be in?" Asked Steve snapping Grace's attention back to the car and her new friend. She looked blankly at him aware that he had spoken but not entirely sure what he had asked her.

"I'm hoping for Ravenclaw." Steve offered as he looked directly at Grace.

"I'm going to be a Slytherin I think." Grace answered as her voice quavered more that she would have liked.

"Really? You want to be a Slytherin?"

"Why not?"

"My cousin told me all the dark wizards came from Slytherin. He said You-Know-Who came from Slytherin."

"Who?"

"Wait," Steve stammered clearly shocked, "You don't know about You-Know-Who?"

Grace simply looked confused.

"He was a dark wizard that tried to take over the world. You haven't heard about the war? Your parents didn't tell you about it?"

Grace bit her lip. She had thought that she was doing well with this whole making friends thing but it seemed that the whole thing was imploding around her. Fortunately the door to the compartment banged open and two pale girls with long black hair stepped inside.

"I'm Posy," the taller of the girls offered. "And this is Peony."

She dropped gracefully onto the seat next to Charlie's cage while her sister took the seat next to Steve.

"Our parents were friends at school." She continued as she fixed her eyes on Grace's.

Grace nodded, unable to think of something to say. The girl did not seem to notice.

"My Dad was you Dad's best friend. And my mom said she they used to date."

Grace had a hard time envisioning Draco with anyone but Astoria. They seemed perfectly matched to her.

"Who is this?" Posy asked, her tone was tinged with contempt as she gestured toward Steve.

"Oh, um, I'm Steve."

"And who are your parents?"

"Umm, Ernie and Deborah Macmillan. My mum was in Ravenclaw when she went to Hogwarts. My Dad was in Hufflepuff but I don't want to be in there. I suppose I could end up anywhere though. You never can tell where the sorting hat will put you. My Aunt Hannah said she thinks the hat has been a bit off since the war. But she's not really my Aunt. She was friends with my Dad in school. Her husband is a professor there now. He's head of Gryffindor. So I guess I wouldn't mind being placed in there either."

Grace could tell he was rambling because of Posy and sensed that he desperately wanted the other two to like him. Unfortunately she had no idea how to reassure him since she had very little practice making friends. She sat silently willing the taller boy to stop babbling. It was Peony who came to his rescue.

"I'm worried I might be in Ravenclaw." She looked positively terrified as she said it. Steve gave her a small smile.

"That's absurd Peony," Posy quipped dismissively. "No way a Parkinson or Goyle would ever end up in that house."

"What house are you in?" Grace asked timidly.

"Slytherin, of course." Posy said her lip curling slightly, "I'm a pure-blood."

"What's that got to do with it?" asked Steve.

"Everyone knows Slytherin only teaches purebloods."

She tossed her sleek black hair over her shoulder.

Grace silently prayed that Steve would not say anything.

"Are you a pureblood?" Posy asked, her eyes sparkling with malice.

"I think so. My Dad is. My mum's parents are both wizards. And all my aunts and uncles."

Grace watched as Posy seemed to consider this. The older girls mouth curled into a slightly scary approximation of a smile. She extended he hand towards Steve. Grace noted the blood red nails set with a small sparkling diamond.

"Pleased to meet you Steve."

The way she said it made Grace slightly queasy.

Albus had followed Rose from the car without arguing mostly because he knew that she was as stubborn and hotheaded as his brother when she was riled up. Rose was a pain but she stuck by him when his brother picked on him. Maybe it was because they were the same age or maybe it was because she and James got on like a bag full of cats but he liked having her around. His other cousins mostly ignored him and stuck with his brother who was older and more confident than Albus.

He and Rose settled into a compartment with a couple of second year Ravenclaw girls. They inclined their heads as the two cousins walked in but immediately returned to their books as soon as Albus sat down. Rose immediately followed their lead and pulled out a book of her own. Despite what his cousin had said about his Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron being in Gryffindor on the platform he had always assumed that Rose would be sorted into Ravenclaw like the two girls sitting across from them. She was rarely seen without a book in her hand and was easily smarter than all the rest of the cousins.

Albus gazed wistfully out of the window of the train as it wound its way through the countryside. His stomach twisted on itself as he nervously envisioned what it would be like if he was sorted into Slytherin and had to face James and the rest of the family in his green, snake ordained robes. He swallowed loudly and glanced around the compartment. No one had so much as looked up from their books as he sat there in the midst of a breakdown. Quietly he curled himself up on the bench and wrapped his cloak around himself. In his head he imagined his mother singing to him as she tucked him in. He imagined the smell of her and the soft hand stroking his hair. With these images in his head his breathing gradually deepened as he fell into a fitful sleep filled with images of James laughing at him as he joined the Slytherin table. The train puffed onward carrying the myriad of excited, nervous, and terrified children toward the forest and the castle beyond.

Chapter Seven

Sorting In and Sorting Out

Posy disappeared from the car right around the time that the aged witch with the snack trolley passed leaving Peony behind with Steve and Grace.

"Sorry, she's not usually that mean." Peony apologized for her sister; "I think she's mad because my parents said she had to sit with instead of her friends."

The uneasy atmosphere in the car disappeared with the older girl. Peony seemed quieter and more soft-spoken. She kept stealing shy glances at Steve from underneath her fringe of smooth black bangs. She pulled a Gobstones set from the small bag that she had set on the seat beside her and asked quietly if they would like to play Grace found herself rather liking the shy girl as they wound their way toward Scotland.

Grace looked up from their game of Gobstones as the train started to slow. Steve leapt to his feet and scattered the board in his rush to peer out the window. The town of Hogsmeade slid by as the train passed. Steve swore and grabbed for his trunk.

"I forgot to put my robes on," he moaned. Quickly pulling wadded rolls of clothing from the trunk.

The train lurched and the sound of steam being released filled the air as Steve pulled his robes over his head. He toppled over and upset Charlie's cage, which burst open as it hit the floor. The owl shook himself free of the wreckage and snapped his beak menacingly at the boy who was still struggling to right the robes that were entangling him. Charlie hopped up onto the bench next to Grace and glared as the boy finally managed to achieve some semblance of order. Peony collapsed onto the opposite bitch laughing hysterically. Grace could not help herself from joining in and the tension she had felt since the morning seemed to ease slightly. The cage, however, could not be righted as easily. The fall had somehow caused it to separate into several small pieces which none of them could make fit together into a whole. As children started filing past the windows of the compartment dragging their trunks Grace, Peony, and Steve opted to shove the pieces into Grace's trunk in the hope that an older student might be able to repair it after they were sorted.

As it was Steve, Peony and Grace were the last students to exit the train. Steve led the way dragging his trunk along behind him followed closely by the unencumbered Peony. Grace followed them out hauling the heavy trunk with its hidden passenger carefully, trying not to jostle it too much in the process. Charlie hopped along behind Grace with his odd sideways shuffle. The owl did not go unnoticed as they made their way across the platform toward the little group of first year students that were gathering around the largest man that Grace had ever seen. The other students laughed and pointed as Steve and Grace added their trunks to the pile. Grace felt the blood rushing into her cheeks. She took a breath and held it willing herself to stay calm. Charlie continued to follow her as they joined the waiting first year students.

The immensely large and hairy man smiled as they arrived and ushered them down the shore where there were several boats waiting along the edge of the water.

"No more than four to a boat." He called to them.

Grace watched as the bushy-haired girl that had glared at her in the train clambered into a boat with the small dark haired boy and headed toward the boat furthest from them with the owl, Peony, and Steve trailing behind her. The boat contained a girl with stringy brown hair who was biting her nails as she looked at the water. Grace climbed into the boat next to the brown haired girl and felt Charlie flutter onto the seat next to her. Steve carefully climbed into the boat as the owl continued to glare at him. Peony laughed at the expression. Clearly the owl was not ready to forgive him for the tumble he had taken.

As soon as the boats were full of apprehensive looking first years they began to glide across the dark surface. The castle transfixed Grace as it came into view across the lake. The enormity of it seemed to magnify Grace's feeling that this whole day and her time with the Malfoys had been a dream and any minute she might wake up and find herself in her locked room back at the orphanage. Charlie seemed to sense her unease as he rubbed up against her and pulled at the sleeve of her robes with his beak. She smiled down at his heart shaped face and stroked the silky feathers on his head. The deep black of his eyes reflected the castle and seemed to make the immensity of it all smaller and more manageable. Peony cleared her throat nervously as the boats passed into a dark cavern with a slimy stone ceiling. The darkness temporarily blinded Grace as her eyes struggled to adjust. Someone let out a soft whimper. Grace thought it had come from Peony and noted as her eyes became used to the dimmer light of the lanterns that Steve had draped his arm around the smaller girls shoulders.

The boats scraped to a halt and Grace was nearly unseated. The stringy haired girls scrambled quickly from the boat, casting one more terrified glance at the dark water.

"I don't like water." She said as she noticed Grace watching her.

Grace nodded and smiled as warmly as she could muster as her stomach bubbled and gurgled inside her. She pulled the flask from her pocket and took another swig as the watch chimed again.

Steve sidled up to her with Peony trailing behind.

"You don't have any more of that. Do you?"

"No that was the last of it. Sorry" Grace lied.

Steve smiled sheepishly and shrugged as the large double doors in front of them burst open and the first year students found themselves suddenly bathed in golden light. A kindly looking man in slacks and a checkered cardigan smiled down at them. He nodded toward the bushy haired girl and the dark haired boy blushed a deep scarlet color.

"Hi Uncle Neville," he said quietly when the man squeezed his shoulder reassuringly.

Steve waved enthusiastically and the man nodded to him too.

"Are you related to them then?" Grace asked pointed to the pair.

"No." Steve answered her; "My parents were friends with theirs and with Professor Longbottom when they were in school. He's not really my uncle."

Grace nodded as Professor Longbottom, as the man in the cardigan was called, ushered them into the hall. Grace's eyes drifted toward the large staircase that loomed over the hallway and the brightly colored hourglasses just inside the doors. The chorus of giggles from the girls behind her caused her to take pause. Grace hated being laughed at. It had happened often at the orphanage and the stark reminder made her blood suddenly boil. She rounded on them and her eyes fell on Charlie. She had all but forgotten that he had followed her from the train. The girls smiled at Grace.

"He's so cute." They giggled and blushed.

Grace took a deep breath and swallowed it as the fit of temper seeped out of her again. Professor Longbottom paused and eyed Charlie.

"Is that your owl?" He asked Grace.

She nodded and fixed her eyes on the stone floor.

"Hagrid," Professor Longbottom called to the large man from the boats, "Can you take Mr. Malfoys owl to the Owlery?"

Hagrid stumped forward and lowered his hand to owl. Charlie glanced up at Grace who nodded at him before he stepped gently onto the ham-sized hand. Hagrid swept through the hall and up the marble staircase with Charlie staring intently into the hairy face. Professor Longbottom led the students into a small chamber off the hall.

"I want to welcome you to Hogwarts." He said kindly as the students glanced nervously at one another. "I will be leading you to the start of year feast in a moment. Those of you with older brothers and sisters probably already know what is to follow but for new students I will explain what it briefly. Before the feast is served you will all be sorted into the houses that you will be part of for the next seven years that you spend at Hogwarts."

"There are four houses at Hogwarts. Each with its own advantages and values. While you attend classes at Hogwarts you will earn and lose house points according to your performance and your ability to follow the school rules. At the end of the year the house with the highest number of house points will win the house cup and bragging rights for the next year. Last year Slytherin won. For those of you sorted in my house, Gryffindor, I expect you to work hard to make sure that doesn't happen again."

A few students chuckled at his words. A few moments later Professor Longbottom once again ushered the students into the hall through another set of double doors to the right of the hall. The Great Hall was set with four long tables that were already packed with students who were chatting excitedly. All the heads in the hall turned toward the door and the voices died away as the first years entered. Grace felt her face coloring and ducked her head. The trembling first years followed the tall professor as he led the way toward a smaller table where a myriad of older wizards sat at the head of the hall.

A tall witch in glittering emerald robes stood up at the center of table. She pointed a swirled black and white wand at her throat and her voice boomed across the hall.

"Welcome to the start of the new year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. My name as many of you know is Professor Gloria Angus and I am the headmistress of this school. Since the Sorting Hat can no longer sing it's welcome song I will leave it up to you to tell our new students about our illustrious houses."

She paced out from behind the long table and paused in front of a table with blue hangings graced with a large eagle. She passed the patched hat that was sitting on a three-legged stool in front of the table. Grace eyed the burnt-looking hat. It was covered in patches of different colors that seemed to match that of the houses below it. The patches had come from the teachers after the war had ended and the hat had been found among the rubble. They had agreed to fix the hat before they started on ruins of Hogwarts. Each teacher had sacrificed a piece of their own robes to fix the hat and while it could still sort students it was unable to create songs like it used to.

"Ravenclaw, what is the greatest treasure?" She called to the students seated at the table.

"Wit beyond measure!" The students chorused as one.

The attractive blonde headmistress smiled as she moved forward to a table hung with scarlet and roaring lions.

"Who dwells in Gryffindor?"

"The brave of heart!" The students chorused back.

"Hufflepuffs, who are you?" She called to the table with yellow decorations.

"The loyal and true!" The table called back to her.

"And who resides in Slytherin?" She asked the table where Posy was seated.

"The driven and the cunning!" Yelled Posy and her cohorts.

The headmistress swept back to the head table as the hall broke into loud applause. Grace spotted the tall boy who had expelled his brother from the cabin on the train seated among the Gryffindors. He was surrounded by the other people from the cabin and Grace surmised that the entire family must have been sorted into Gryffindor.

Professor Longbottom stepped forward.

"First years, step forward as I read off your name."

Grace gazed out over the hall as the students stepped forward to be sorted one by one. Her imagination whirled and she wished that she had Velvet with her. She felt alone and wondered what would happen if the hat announced that she was a fraud to the entire hall. Would she be sent home again? Would the Malfoys keep her if she could not help Scorpius attend Hogwarts? Steve stepped from her side as his name was called. He stumbled over his large feet as he made his way to the stool. His face was pale and his freckles stood out more than ever as he picked up the hat with trembling fingers.

He pulled the hat onto his head as he sat down on the stool. Grace counted to three as the hat shouted, "SLYTHERIN!"

She let out a relieved breath as her new friend headed toward the cheering table that she was hoping to join. He sat down next to Peony who had already been sorted. Peony beamed at him and he blushed beneath his freckles. She jumped as Professor Longbottom called Scorpius' name. Someone behind her pushed her gently forward when she could not seem able to convince her feet to move forward. She could feel panic growing inside of her as she walked toward the hat. She fumbled with the edge of hat as her body shook. She lifted the hat onto her head as her breathing quickened. She thought she might hyperventilate and faint right there in front of the whole hall.

"Hello," said a small voice in her ear, "you are a curious one. I sense intelligence, and fierce loyalty. And something else. A secret perhaps?"

Grace gulped and tried to slow her pounding heart as she turned her head in the darkness of the hat to face where she knew the Slytherin table lay.

"Yes," the voice continued with an amused chuckle, "Slytherin does like to keep their secrets don't they? Is that where you wish to go then?"

Grace nodded under that hat.

"Very well then my secretive little friend," the hat mused.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Grace heard the word ringing through the hall as she pulled the hat from her head. As she turned and set it back onto the stool it smiled and winked at her. She smiled her thanks and walked quickly toward the cheering table at the side of the hall. For it's part the hat was happy. It had learned long ago that it did more harm than good when it sorted students against their own will. It was very often the passion of the child themselves that made them successful and not the house that they were put into.

Hands clapped her on the back and mussed her hair as she sat down next to Steve. Peony reached around Steve and patted her arm. Posy shot her a smugly satisfied smile before turning her attention to "Potter, Albus" as he crossed the stage.

Albus dragged his feet forward as he tried to put on a brave smile. In truth he did not feel brave at all. He was certain that the hat would sense his fear and sort him accordingly. He would be a disgrace. His entire family was in Gryffindor and he would be left out on his own. Sweat seemed to cause his robes to stick to him as he sat on the stool and pulled the hat over his eyes.

"Ah," the hat said into his ear. "Another Potter."

Albus held his breath as he felt the gentle presence that appeared to rifling through his mind.

"I sense a ready mind and curiosity. And a desire to prove yourself, much like your father at this age. And I sense a fierce strength and enormous talent like your mother."

Silently Albus hoped that the hat would put him into Gryffindor.

"Gryffindor, is it?" The hat responded to the thought. "I fear you would find yourself overshadowed in Gryffindor. If you want to stand out I think you would do well in Slytherin."

_No!_ Albus thought as fear flooded him.

"Well," the hat said, "don't say I didn't warn you."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Albus headed toward his family at the Gryffindor table. He had expected them to be cheering for him but instead they appeared to be laughing at something James had said and barely seemed to notice when he joined them. He glanced at the Slytherin table. Would things have been different if he had allowed the hat to sort him into Slytherin? Would it be easier to step out of James' shadow if he was not following in his footsteps? He turned his attention back to the sorting hat as Rose was sorted.

"RAVENCLAW!" Shouted the hat and James felt his heart sink. Rose was his ally and he felt strangely alone as he watched her walking toward the Ravenclaw table. She caught his eye over the heads of the other students and he gave her a small smile. For her part she looked pleased as she sat down with the cheering and clapping Ravenclaws. He glanced back at the Slytherin table again as the final student was sorted into Hufflepuff house.

The headmistress stood up again and pointed the swirled wand at her throat again.

"Let the feast begin."

At her words the plates in front of Albus filled with food and his stomach growled. He heaped food onto his plate. At home Kreacher did most of the cooking. He was an excellent cook but there was nowhere near the variety of foods that covered the table. Albus spooned green beans with bacon pieces onto his plate and a mound of mashed potatoes which he smothered in thick brown gravy. He grabbed a piece of roast chicken and a slice of roast beef.

He ate in silence. His brother and his cousins mostly ignored him even at home so he was not sure why he had expected Hogwarts to be any different. He found himself missing Lilly and his mother as he chewed his roast beef. At the thought his throat constricted and he had to swallow the mouthful several times before it actually went down. He felt the mouthful all the way down to his stomach. The pain of it erased the tears that he had felt coming. As he cleared his throat Albus looked around the hall everywhere he looked students were laughing and chatting with one another. It occurred to him that he might be the only homesick person in the bunch. As he gazed around he spotted Scorpius sneaking out of the hall. The blonde boy paused as he slid out the door and Albus caught his eye. Albus fought an impulse to follow after him. His mother had always told him that his curiosity was going to get him into trouble one day.

Grace had slipped out the hall after convincing the prefect to give her the password for the common room. Draco had told her how to find to common room so she knew exactly where she was going. She hurried along the passage to the dungeons and stopped in front of the smooth wall that disguised the entrance to the common room.

"Polyjuice." She said and the stone wall slid apart to reveal a room beyond it. Torches lit the room though Draco had said during the day the windows opened to reveal the depths of the lake they had crossed to get here. He had told her and Scorpius stories about merpeople and an enormous squid that liked to peer in at the students as they studied in the common room. Grace trotted toward the boys' dormitory. Draco had also told her that there was a spell that kept boys from entering the girls' dormitory but not to keep her out of the boys' dormitories. He had laughed and told her that girls were more trustworthy than boys. Grace opened the heavy wooden door to the first year dormitory and glanced around the room. She spotted her trunk at the foot of one of the bed. The beds were adorned with heavy emerald colored curtains and she thought they looked rather nice. She pulled a chain from under her robes and fitted the small golden key into the hidden lock. Scorpius popped out of the trunk nearly as soon as the she had managed to pull the lid open.

He was already dressed in Slytherin robes as he climbed out of the trunk. He dropped Puddles to the floor and looked at Grace.

"What did I miss?"

Grace gave him a quick run-down on the last couple hours as the Polyjuice potion wore of.

"Steve, Peony, and Posy. Got it."

He hurried from the room without saying goodbye and Grace climbed into the trunk. The one-eared cat slipped through the heavy curtains and settled himself on the bed to wait for Scorpius to return. Grace climbed down into her room pulling the trunk closed as she descended the ladder. When she reached the bottom of the ladder she looked around and was surprised to find that she felt lonely. She picked up Velvet from the floor on the far side of the bed and straightened the covers that had been mussed by Scorpius during the journey to Hogwarts. She wondered what Scorpius was doing in the Great Hall and worried the Peony and Steve might have noticed that their friend had changed. Grace hummed to herself in the quiet room and pulled a book at random from the shelf before settling herself on the bed to read. She tried to ignore the tears that slid from her eyes as she wished she had thought to bring Charlie with her.

Chapter 8

Deception and Dark Arts

The morning following the sorting dawned bright and clear and Albus found himself startled to wake up in the four-poster bed rather than his own bed with the Chudley Cannons coverlet that his Uncle Ron had bought for him. The four other boys that had been sorted into Gryffindor were stirring as he pulled back the hanging and swung his feet onto the cold stone floor. The cold shocked him into wakefulness. The boy from the bed next his smiled at him as he rubbed his eyes. His dark skin contrasted sharply with his brilliant blue eyes.

"Hi," he said and stretched out his hand toward Albus, "I'm Addo."

"Albus," he said as he shook the offered hand.

He could not place the accent, which sounded like a mixture of British and something more exotic.

"I met your brother." Addo stated.

Albus frowned.

"He's a bit of a tool."

Albus broke into a wide smile.

"He is isn't he?"

They chatted and laughed all the way to the Great Hall. Addo was raised mostly in Ghana by his muggle mother. His father had been British and a muggleborn wizard that had fled to Ghana during the war to avoid the conflict. While there he had met and married Addo's mother who had refused to return with him to Britain after he had returned to England. His mother had unfortunately fallen ill when he was eight and at the age of nine he had found himself on his first plane ride (Albus pretended he knew what a plane was and made a mental note to ask Rose) to England to the home of the father that he could not remember.

"It's not all bad." He said as he and Albus sat down at the Gryffindor table. "My Dad tried to hide what he was for awhile after I got here but I saw him cleaning the bathroom one day. Apparently the idea of actually scrubbing a toilet was too much for him."

Albus laughed at this. It felt good to connect to someone. He scooped scrambled eggs onto his plate and speared some toast as they talked. He liked Addo. Addo felt like an outsider due to his mixed race status and Albus felt like he was second best to James.

"Good morning boys," the warm voice of Professor Longbottom greeted them.

He handed them each a piece of parchment with a class schedule on it and made his way down the table. It was a bit weird for Albus to see his Uncle Neville in his black professors robes. He and Addo finished their breakfast quickly and made their way back up the stairs to Charms. From his cousins he already had an idea where most of the classrooms were which made navigating the immense castle a bit less daunting. They were nearly there when Albus all but tripped over a large mangy looking cat, which hissed at them and swiped at the edge of Albus' robes.

"Be careful," a voice behind them called, "that's Filch's cat."

Albus turned around to see his cousin Fred and James coming out from behind a tapestry behind them. James swaggered toward them clearly pleased with himself.

"You wouldn't want to draw old Filch's attention this early in the school year."

James and Fred slid around Albus and Addo and up a staircase laughing as they went. The cat disappeared down the hallways they had just come from.

"Let's get out of here." Addo said as they heard the faint echoing of a cane tapping its way toward them. The ancient caretaker may not be a spry as his Uncle George had described him anymore but he still knew the hidden passages that laced through the school well enough to pop up anywhere he sensed there might be trouble. It did not help any that his scraggly cat were always patrolling the hallways looking for students out of bounds or out after curfew.

Albus pulled his bag higher on his shoulder and hurried toward the Charms classroom. Most of the class was already in their seats when Addo and Albus arrived and only the seats closest to the front of the classroom were still empty. Albus felt himself blushing as the faces of everyone in the room turned to watch them as walked.

"Welcome to Charms class. I am Professor Padma Patil."

The chalk behind her wrote her name on the board in looping letters as she talked. The Ravenclaw students smiled broadly as she talked. Albus saw Rose whispering to a girl with wavy brown hair. He caught her eye and smiled.

"She's the Ravenclaw Head of House." Addo mumbled to Albus who nodded.

"Today we are going to learn the Lumos charm. This is a useful spell for creating light from the end of your wand."

The class passed quickly and Albus was able to produce a feeble light the third time he tried the spell. Addo did well with the spell and had a produced a strong beam of light before they had packed up their bags and left for their next class. Professor Patil was pleased with the class and their only homework was to practice the spell before their next class on Wednesday.

Rose and her friend met up with Albus and Addo outside the classroom and they walked together down the staircase toward the dungeon for potions class.

"I thought for sure that I was going to be in Gryffindor with you Al. I was surprised as you were when I got put into Ravenclaw. But I think it will be good for me. I didn't want to be in the same house as James and Fred anyway."

Albus nodded. Behind them Addo was chatting with Rose's pretty new friend who Rose had introduced as Genevieve Clearwater.

"Please, call me Jenny," she had said.

"Did you know you have to answer a riddle to get into the Ravenclaw common room? One third year girl couldn't answer it last night and she spent the night in the hallway."

"I don't think I would like that." Al said honestly.

Rose just shrugged and smiled. As they reached the passage to the dungeons a tall black-haired Slytherin slammed into Rose had enough the spin her around.

"Out of my way, Weasley!" she sneered as she passed laughing with her fellow Slytherins. Al balled his fists and started to open his mouth but Rose elbowed him sharply in the ribs.

"No!" she hissed at him. "Do you want to get detention on your first day?"

She grabbed his sleeve and pulled him with her down the staircase into the damp dungeons.

"Who was that?" he asked her.

"That is Posy Goyle. She's a third year."

"What's her deal?" Addo asked from behind them.

"Her parents hate your parents." Jenny answered. "They were on opposite sides of the war."

"Her parents were Death Eaters?" Al asked surprised. "Why aren't they in Azkaban?"

"Not exactly." Jenny explained. "They were too young but they supported You-Know-Who."

"Oh." Al said.

"Posy and her posse are all about blood status." Jenny continued.

"How do you know all that?" Al asked her.

"My older sister is in her year."

They had reached the door to dungeon where potions was taught and grabbed a table together. The potions Professor was a frizzy haired older-witch with spectacles balanced low on a rather long nose who introduced herself as Professor Child. She had a decidedly French accent and a tendency to mumble which made her hard to understand. Al found he had a difficult time deciphering the instructions that she was giving him. By the end of class Rose and Addo had both managed to brew a passable shrinking solution. The rats that Professor Child tested the potion on shrank down to the size of a field mouse and they received full marks and ten house points apiece. Jenny's potion reduced the size of her rat by a fraction and was given a passing mark. Al's potion unfortunately had no effect on his rat other than to cause it to belch loudly and he was assigned eight inches of parchment on shrinking solutions. Addo promised to help him with it after dinner. The all headed to the Great Hall for lunch and despite his poor performance in potions Al was happy.

Scorpius let Grace out of the trunk during breakfast while the dormitory was deserted having returned to common room on the pretense that he had forgotten his Transfiguration textbook.

"Hurry up!" he hissed as she climbed. "I'm missing breakfast!"

Grace climbed out of the trunk and carefully wrapped herself up in the cloak.

"Am I good?" She asked the impatient Scorpius.

"Yeah let's go."

Grace followed Scorpius to the Great Hall and sat down on a bench at the Hufflepuff table several feet from him. He was eating with a group of older Slytherin students that included Posy Goyle. Grace glanced around for Steve and Peony and spotted them further up the table. They were examining their class schedules and talking quietly to each other. Occasionally Steve would glance toward Scorpius where he sat with the older students. Grace turned her back on Scorpius and after carefully checking to make sure no one was paying attention started sneaking food under the cloak. She chewed slowly so as to make the least amount of noise possible. The food was delicious and Grace was hungry. The salty bacon made her thirsty and she glanced around for some juice. Pitchers of juice in every flavor imaginable dotted the tables but Grace was unsure how to pour it into a glass without drawing attention to herself. She puzzled over it as she glanced around the Great Hall. Scorpius was talking animatedly with the older students and Grace realized he was mocking a Gryffindor from an encounter he had had the previous evening. Grace listened appalled as he mimicked the girl crying. Posy and her cohorts laughed heartily at the impression. She watched him as he filled his glass with pumpkin juice and took a hearty swig.

The clock on the wall chimed loudly and Scorpius rose from the table hoisting his bag onto his shoulder. He walked out of the hall without so much as a glance toward Grace. She stole a glance at Peony and Steve who had also risen from the table and were making their way to class. Grace cleared her throat. She glanced at the glass of juice that Scorpius had just poured and darted forward. In the flurry of motion no one noticed when the glass disappeared.

Grace followed Scorpius and the group of Slytherins out of the classroom.

"Nice one Marco," Posy purred as a large boy tripped a passing Hufflepuff student. Marco Flint was built like some of the wrestlers that Grace had seen on the television at the orphanage. His strong jaw and wide shoulder reminded Grace of a bull. It was clear to Grace that Posy fancied him.

The older students turned and left the castle on the way to the herbology greenhouses. Scorpius waved goodbye and trotted forward to catch up with Steve and Peony.

"Hey." He greeted them.

"Hey," Steve replied in a slightly cool tone.

Scorpius did not seem to notice Steve's tone as he chatted to them about the group of older students. He recited the jokes and laughed again as he related the story of the crying Gryffindor. Neither Steve nor Peony said anything as they climbed the stairs to the Transfiguration classroom.

Scorpius opted for the table in the very back of the classroom as they had decided that it would be easier for Grace to stand behind him and cast spells in the back. Steve and Peony glanced at each other before sitting down next to him. Grace had the distinct impression that they were not happy with Scorpius. Grace sat down on a stack of books in the corner as the rest of the students poured into the classroom. Scorpius continued to talk about Posy and his posse while the classroom filled up. Grace drank the stolen juice and munched on a piece of toast while she watched the students finding their seats. The Hufflepuff students looked to be laid back and happy while the Slytherin students looked calculating and serious. Grace washed the toast down with another mouthful of juice.

The doors to the classroom opened and a tall young man walked into the room. He was wearing black pants and a white button up shirt with a black sweater vest over it. His sleeved were rolled back to reveal muscular, tanned, forearms. When he reached the front of the classroom he pulled a wand from his back pocket and flicked it toward the black board where words began to appear. He turned to face the classroom and Grace was immediately struck by how attractive he was. He had laughing brown eyes and a chiseled look to him. He was easily as beautiful as the actors in the movies that Grace had watched at the orphanage.

She leaned forward as he started to speak. She noticed that every girl in room mirrored the movement.

"My name is Professor Jonathan McGonagall and I will be teaching your Transfiguration class this year. I'd like to start by telling you a little about myself. For the last four years I have been playing Quidditch for the Kenmare Kestrels. But I decided to return to England and pursue a career in teaching. This is my first year teaching but I am not he first McGonagall to teach at Hogwarts. My Aunt taught Transfiguration here for many years and served as Headmistress for five years until she retired. I can only hope to aspire to her example."

"Now," he said clapping his hands together, "let's start the lesson."

He waved his wand at a pile of match sticks on his desk and the sticks flew through the air to land in front of each of the students.

"We are going to be turning these match sticks into needles. The instructions for doing so are on the board. Please make sure you follow the directions. I will walking among you offer assistance where ever I can."

The air was filled with the sound of scratching quills as the students scribbled down the notes from the board. They were all determined to impress this cool new teacher. The girls in front of Scorpius whispered among themselves and Grace caught words like 'gorgeous' and 'babe'. Scorpius and Steve were whispering about his performance in Quidditch in awed tones. From what they were saying Grace gathered that Professor McGonagall had been a rather impressive keeper despite his relatively light build.

"Did you see him at last years finals?" Steve whispered to Scorpius all tension forgotten.

"Yeah he shut Wimbourne out. I don't think I ever seen the Wasps that angry."

Grace glanced back at the board where the instructions for the assignment were written. She studied them closely until she was sure that she understood exactly what they were telling her to do.

Peony elbowed Steve and pointed to the instructions on the board.

"We need to know this," she hissed at the boys.

Steve gave Peony a sheepish grin and rolled his eyes at Scorpius. They put their heads down and copied out the instructions carefully. Peony finished first and pointed her wand at the match in front of her. She muttered the incantation and prodded the match with her wand. Nothing happened. She pulled her mouth sideways and turned back to her notes glancing at the board occasionally in order to make sure her notes matched those on the board. Grace saw Scorpius reach for his fake wand and stood up. Quietly she set the empty juice cup behind the stack of books and pulled her wand out of her pocket. She stepped forward to the edge of the table and mirrored Scorpius' motions. He flourished his wand rather more wildly that the instructions called for and uttered the incantation loudly. Grace whispered the incantation almost inaudibly at the same time. The match trembled and the end of it tapered into a bluntly pointed shape. Scorpius cleared his throat and tried again with the same overdone flourish. Grace waved her wand precisely and muttered the incantation along with him. The match trembled again and the end tapered further.

Out of the corner of her eye she could see Professor McGonagall talking to each student in turn. She shook he head and focused all of her attention of the match. She whispered the incantation again and smiled as the match took on a silver sheen. Scorpius smiled as Steve whistled. His own match was unchanged by his efforts. Peony looked frustrated as she prodded her match with her wand again. A voice next to her caused Grace to jump. She stepped back from the table quickly as Professor McGonagall finished his instructions to the girl in front of Scorpius and headed toward her. She barely cleared his swinging arm before he swept up to the table and clapped Scorpius on the shoulder. He held up Scorpius' match and called out to the class.

"Mr. Malfoy has managed to sharpen his match and turn it to metal. Very nicely done Mr. Malfoy. Twenty points to Slytherin."

Scorpius beamed as McGonagall went on to give Steve some pointers. Grace crept forward again. Scorpius waved his wand again and uttered the incantation loudly. Professor McGonagall eyed him oddly as the match shuddered again and a hole formed at the bulbous end. His warm brown eyes narrowed curiously and Grace groaned inwardly. The Professor had clearly noted the odd flourish that Scorpius had added to the form. Thankfully the bell that signaled the end of the lesson rang out before he could say anything.

Steve and Scorpius were fast friends again following the lesson but Grace could not help but feel a little lonely. I was nice to listen to the animated conversation but she would have liked to be able to add her own opinion like Peony did. While she walked Grace fingered the needle that she had made. She had slipped it off the table before Professor McGonagall had rounded back through to collect it. It was the first bit of magic that she had actually managed on her own and she was proud of it.

She had discovered that it was a bit difficult to move easily through the corridors under the cloak when the hallways were crowded with students. She found herself dodging elbows and feet and more than once had to grab the cloak to prevent it from being pulled off of her when another student stepped on it. Scorpius was as oblivious to her difficulties as he had been of Professor McGonagall's suspicious glance at the close of class. She was relieved when they stepped out the front doors of the castle and into the sunlight on their way to herbology and she could move more easily.

She recognized Professor Longbottom from the boats on the first night at Hogwarts. Because magic was not required in this particular class she found she could wander away from Scorpius and the others and explore on her own. The green houses contained a remarkable amount of plant life that Grace had never seen before and she found it fascinating. She listened to the lecture that Professor Longbottom was giving as she wandered and was pleased to note that his that she could follow the subject quite easily. She had worried that she would have trouble picking up on things in the magical world because of her lack of background. As she wandered she found a small desk tucked behind a row of pots containing what looked like stumps. She steered clear of these as she walked up to the desk. The desk was heaped in parchment that was covered in cramped and messy handwriting. She scanned the pile of paper and discovered that it was entitled "The Final Fall of Voldemort and the Second Wizarding War" by Neville Longbottom. She eased herself into the metal chair began to read the pages as the deep voice of Professor Longbottom drawled on.

She nearly out a small scream when the bell chimed indicating the end of the period. She had lost track of what was happening in the class as she read through the manuscript. Hastily she restacked the papers and tiptoed back to where the other students were packing their supplies into their bags. Grace's stomach rumbled as she followed Scorpius and the others into back to the castle. She had not eaten enough that morning. She had to remember to talk to Scorpius about getting her out of the trunk earlier so she could sneak more food. She also made a mental note to talk to him about the difficulty she had in procuring something to drink.

The smell of food assailed her as Steve pulled the doors to the castle open and Grace trailed the three of them into the Great Hall. Scorpius led the way to the Slytherin table as Grace glanced around for a less crowded place to sit. She ended up at the end of the Gryffindor table next to two boys and two Ravenclaw girls who were carrying on a spirited conversation about whether they'd rather be an animagus or metamorphmagus like someone named Teddy. She was not sure what either of those were but gathered that an animagus could change into an animal at will and a metamorphmagus could change their features. While she listened she snuck the food closest to her off the table and under the cloak.

The boy she remembered as Albus Potter was arguing that being an animagus was much more useful that being able to change you appearance.

"There's still things people won't say in front of other people but they wouldn't care if there was a cat in the room."

"In terms of spying on people I could see that." The bushy red-head named Rose answered him, "but as far as blending in and hiding among a crowd it is better to be able to change what you look like."

As the conversation progressed Grace found herself agreeing with Albus though it could have been biased by the fact that Rose had glared at her on the train. When she was full Grace wandered back toward Scorpius and the others snagging half full pitcher of juice as she passed. While she was gone Posy and a group of older Slytherins had joined them. Steve and Peony looked less than thrilled with this development but they bore it well as they talked about their next class. Scorpius divided his time between the conversations and looked to be making more of an effort to include Steve and Peony into the group.

Rather than hover behind them Grace opted to proceed to their next class and wait there correctly guessing that it would be easier to navigate the passages while most of the school was eating. She found the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom with relative ease and sat down on one of the desks to drink the juice that she had snagged. A sound behind her attracted her attention and she saw Charlie's heart shaped face peering through the open door at the place where she was sitting. He hooted a soft greeting and fluttered up onto the desk beside her. She stroked his feathers with her free hand while she drank the juice, murmuring softly to him between gulps.

As Albus walked into the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom he could have sworn he saw an arm and hand stroking an owl that was sitting on one of the desks. As it was he instead saw a pitcher of pumpkin juice tumbling off the table and striking the flagstone floor with a loud crack. The juice inside erupted onto the floor like a geyser as the owl fixed its eyes on the students in the doorway.

Behind him he heard a voice swear and stumbled forward as a shoulder collided with his. A pale, blonde boy that he recognized as Scorpius swept past him toward the owl who hissed and raised its wings.

"Charlie go back to the Owlery." Scorpius cried as the owl continued to bob its head and menace the boy in front of him.

Albus had never seen an owl act in such a manner before. Owls were usually quite tame and even affectionate to most wizards. Though now that he thought about it they were often hostile toward muggles as a general rule. He had assumed it had something to do with the statute of secrecy and vaguely remembered a young muggle who had attempted to approach Uncle Ron's owl as it had sat on the back of a bench in the square. The owl had hissed and flown away and the muggle child had lost interest. James had once told him that owls acted the same way around squibs but he was not sure that was true especially since James had also told him if he ate two chocolate frogs at one time they would spawn in his stomach and chocolate tadpoles would come out his nose. It had taken all of his mothers' considerable skills at comforting her children in order to get Albus to stop crying and let go of his nose after that one. James had been made to help Kreacher with the washing and dishes for a week after that incident, well once his father had stopped laughing long enough to punish him. A loud screech from the owl brought Albus back from his thoughts. It had risen into the air and appeared to be attempting to scalp the Malfoy boy now when his flailing arms caught in and knocked it to the ground.

Fearing that the furious boy might hurt the owl, Albus stepped forward and called the owl to him. The owl paused and hopped sideways toward Albus.

"Come on, Charlie," Albus called quietly to the owl, "Let's go find your friends."

The owl advanced toward him and hopped easily on Albus' arm fixing Scorpius with one last glare before Albus reversed and left the classroom. Obviously this particular detour was going to make him late for class but his concern for the owl overrode his fear of detention. Scorpius pursued him out of the classroom. His pale face had taken on a red hue that resembled a radish.

"Oy," he called to Albus, "That is my owl."

"I'm taking him to the Owlery." Albus spat as he turned back toward the boy panting after him.

"He's mine." Scorpius snarled. "I'll take him."

He extended his arm toward the owl who snapped at him and tightened his talons on Albus' skin. Albus felt his skin parting beneath the razor sharp claws.

"He obviously doesn't like you, Malfoy." Albus snarled as the pain in his forearm began to reach a peak.

"How dare you!" Malfoy started but was cut off when Professor McGonagall rounded the corner to see Albus and Scorpius nose to nose with an owl screeching between them.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" He bellowed at the two boys.

Scorpius scowled and looked at the floor but Albus was simply mutinous.

"His owl hates him!" Albus growled. "I'm taking him to the Owlery and away from you!"

Albus fixed Scorpius with a scathing glare, which was returned in kind. Albus noted that the boy before him looked frazzled. His normally slick hair was sticking up giving him a slightly mad look.

"Mr. Malfoy," Professor McGonagall said calmly, "What is going on?"

"My owl. He's gone mental. He attacked me."

The professor raised his eyebrow as he looked first at the flushed, angry Malfoy boy, then at the dark and determined Potter. The owl shuffled up Potter's arm and across his shoulders without taking his eyes off of the raging blonde boy.

"And why do you suppose he did that?"

Malfoy crossed his arms and refused to answer the question. He turned his pointed chin, pointedly, away from the professor.

"And why, Mr. Potter, are you so interested in Mr. Malfoy's owl?" Professor McGonagall asked in his deep, cool voice.

Albus cast around for an answer but none immediately occurred to him so he shrugged.

"I see then." The professor answered the shrug.

"I assume you are both supposed to be in class?"

Both boys nodded as they studied the carpet.

"Then I think you both have earned yourselves a detention."

Albus felt his mouth twisting into a scowl before he could control it.

"Report to Madam Pince at 7:45 tonight. I trust both of you know where to find the library?" he continued as they both nodded, "Good. Mr. Potter I will take the owl. Get back to class."

Charlie hopped onto the Professors arm easily but not before he had given Albus had rubbed his head affectionately against Albus' jaw. Malfoy scowled at the exchange and stormed back toward the classroom.

"Mr. Potter," McGonagall started, "I trust I will find you skipping class again?"

"No Professor," Albus answered stiffly.

"Very well, Mr. Potter."

The professor turned on heel and took the owl with him. Albus seethed as he stalked back to the classroom. He could not help but think he was being punished for doing the right thing. By the time he arrived at the classroom he had missed most of the explanation of the lesson and had to rely on Addo to catch him up. Not for the first time today Albus found himself grateful that he had made at least one friend at Hogwarts.


End file.
